Playing With Fire
by daisherz365
Summary: Elizabeth is just an RN at the local hospital in Virginia. With two coincidental close calls she finds herself spending more time with the socially awkward Dr. Spencer Reid. But are they really coincidences at all? ReidXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter One: Close Call**

**~Elizabeth's POV~**

"See you next week Ms. Elizabeth." The young girl called after me as I began to exit the quaint little bakery that I had been coming to for a little over a year now. I enjoyed getting a muffin and a little tea before going back to the apartment I shared with my best friend; Tara.

I gave the perky teenager a small smile and wave before exiting the bakery. In my haze I failed to notice the man running at full speed towards me. I had stopped to reply to the message I got from Tara as I had been walking out.

I gasped as I felt a strong grasp on the back of my neck and was pulled into something hard. I stilled all movement as I felt metal pressed against my head as well as the fact that I never was comfortable around anyone. Especially if I knew they could hurt me.

"Let the girl go, Jones! Killing another innocent woman won't do you any good." I was too afraid to look and see who was yelling now. I just hoped they were going to help.

I gritted my teeth as his hold around my neck seemed to tighten and I heard a click from the gun. "If it won't matter then I might as well do it then." he said as the gun was pressed closer to my head.

I would be pissed if my last moments alive were with an idiot who I didn't know holding me hostage as the police I persumed looked on.

Everything that happened next was much more of a blur. All I remember was hearing gunshots then I was pushed aside as I fell to the ground. I was hoping that was done so that I wouldn't actually get hurt but I could never be sure. I slowly sat up and looked over to see what was going on.

There was a lot of blood and a lanky man in a black vest was standing over the man who had been holding me in a vice grip against his body. He was moving so I knew he was alive but that didn't comfort me much. It wasn't until the sirens were piercing my ears did I feel safe.

**~Reid's POV~**

"Reid." I perked my head up at the sound of Morgan's voice. "Go check on the girl."

"Right." I muttered as I stood up stiffly and walked over to the ambulance where Prentiss and Hotch were standing protectively it seemed.

If I wouldn't have gotten to her when I did. She probably would have died. I didn't exactly see myself as a hero, I was just doing my job. Hotch gave me a look as I approached them which I could only interpert as 'good job'. I nodded as they separated so that I could get through.

I couldn't tell what was going through Elizabeth's mind though. She was just fiddling with her hands and that could have been nervousness or that she was anxious. But somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that wasn't the case. "Are you okay?"

I coughed as I sat down next to her. It was normal for me to ask this question but this girl was very pretty.

"Fine." She muttered quietly as she looked at me.

"Can you tell me what happened? I only came when I saw that he had a gun to your head." She nodded as she stopped moving and just stared ahead before relaying the events back to me. It almost looked like she was in a far away place.

"Everyday after the end of my shift at the hospital I come here to the local bakery to eat a muffin and enjoy some tea and everything was pretty normal until I walked out the door."

"What do you do at the hospital?"

"I'm an RN." I motioned for her to continue with the replay of the events.

"I had gotten a text from my friend Tara. She lives with me and I was getting ready to reply to it before the guy grabbed me. I'm guessing the coldness I felt against my head was the gun but I was more focused on how I was going to get out of there alive. I think I heard your voice but I didn't exactly move or think that I'd make it. It's just how I think. The rest is kind of a blur."

I nodded as I turned to see Hotch staring at me. He wanted to tell me something, so I excused myself and walked over to him. He told me that they were going back to BAU and that I was to make sure that Elizabeth got home safely before joining the rest of the team there. After he began walking away I turned back to see Elizabeth looking at something off to the side.

It was nothing there really, just a recycle bin. I shook off the thought that ran through my head at that thought before approaching her again.

"You don't live far from here do you?"

"No, just right around the corner. Why?" She asked as she hopped down off the back of the ambulance with one of the paramedics help.

"I'm going to walk you home."

She tilted her head to the side as she stared up at me. I was much taller than her. She had to be at least five feet. "You don't have to. It's only around the corner."

"Agent Hotchner-my boss told me I must, he wants be sure nothing else happens to you so, I have to."

She just nodded as she wrung her fingers before she began walking down the sidewalk. I quickly jogged up next to her. I didn't think I was that bad of a person that she had to seem like she was in a rush. As we turned the corner though she slowed down to a much slower pace. "You're bleeding." She said as I noticed a concerned expression stretch across her face.

She reached out to touch my face but I flinched away. I reached up to my head and felt the warm liquid there. It didn't really hurt, I guess that's why I didn't notice it at all.

"I'll clean it for you as a way of thanks for saving me." She said turning away from me as we stopped in front of an apartment building.

"You don't have to do that, I can do it myself when I go home." I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I shuffled from one side to the next.

"No, no. It's the least I could do. It could get infected." I couldn't help but smile as I realized that this was the nurse in her. Or it could have just been her true nature of being nice. I was still trying to figure her out exactly. She was kind of hard to read.

I sighed in defeat. "Okay."

We took some stairs up to the fourth floor and kept walking up until we got to a door painted an olive green and had golden number-letter combination _**4C **_. She pulled out her keys and began to unlock only for a redhaired woman to pull it open and then quickly grab her in her arms. I watched as Elizabeth stiffened for a moment before relaxing. This was probably the friend she mentioned before.

"I was so worried! You hadn't answered my calls or text messages then I heard about the incident near the bakery. Are you okay, Liz?" She backed away only to look right at me. "Who's this?" She gave me a smile.

"I'm fine, you really shouldn't worry so much. This is Agent, Dr. Spencer Reid. He um...saved me from a lunatic I guess." She shrugged as she pushed back her friend so they she could walk through the door.

"Oh. Thank god you were there. What should I call you? Spencer, Reid, Dr. Spencer, Spence..." I stopped her by cutting her off. "Reid is fine." I coughed.

"Everything is fine, Reid was just walking me home now you can go back to your stories. I know you must have recorded them."

"Yes, thanks!" She jumped and she ran away towards the back of the apartment.

"She's interesting." I muttered as Elizabeth motioned for me to sit down at the dining room table. I looked around a little bit as I waited for her to come back with the first aid kit.

Elizabeth was only gone for a little over a minute so I didn't really look around too much. The odds of me coming back here again were pretty slim. She opened the kit and began to clean up my wound. Originally the wound hadn't hurt me at all but as she cleaned it with alcohol and anticeptic spray I found myself gritting my teeth.

"Sorry. I should have warned you that it was going to sting a little."

"It's alright." I sighed as she bandaged me up and then stepped back.

"There all done. I would probably wash my hair if I were you. You have a lot of dried blood in it." She kind of didn't really pay too much attention to me after that as she began to clean up the bloody cotton balls and alcohol wipes.

"I'll do that. Thanks." I gave her a smile as I began to get up. She followed me to the door where I bid her a goodbye and headed back down the street to get into one of the SUV's that was still there for me to get into.

**A/N: Hi. So this is my first ever Criminal Mind fan fiction. I'm hoping that won't be too bad but please bare with me. I actually have so much in store for this story so I hope you like it. **

**Comments and criticism is always welcomed. In fact it'll help me not give up on this story so easily. So please review.**

**~daisherz365**


	2. Chapter 2

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter Two: Flames**

**~Elizabeth's POV~**

_"What are we going to do?" Tara screamed as we counted to back away from the flames that were surrounding my room. I honestly never experienced anything like this before. My parents never told me what to do during these situations._

_"Elizabeth!" She screamed as her nails dug into my arm. I just stood still as I watched the flames dancing around the room. Burning anything and everything in its path. I didn't even know where it started._

_My parents never allowed matches in the house. I was too scared to even speak right now. I knew that it was scaring my friend too. She was crying. I didn't have to look. I just knew from the way her body jerked next to me._

_"We need to get out of here. Elizabeth!" She screamed at me again._

_The red and orange flickers were getting closer._

_"ELIZABETH!"_

I jolted awake as I felt a splash of water hit my face. I was trying to catch my breath. I was having problems breathing. "Calm down. I'm going to get your medicine." She said quickly as she ran out of my room.

I didn't even know how long I had been having the attack. I had been unconscious and it was all because of that damn dream. I clutch the covers in my hands as I moved my hair out of my face. Tara came back in the room within the next few minutes and I had managed to get my breathing under control as I swallowed some water to push the two white pills down my throat.

"What was the dream?" She asked me after a moment. She had started pacing my room. I was now sitting up with the covers thrown on the floor. I had been sweating but the dosing of water that Tara did messed up the sheets as well. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and just sat there for a moment. I was doing my best not to think about when that exact dream happened.

"The fire we were involved in when we were younger. I don't know why I dreamt it." I said softly as I crossed my legs.

"Well you did get a fever a little while after Spencer left. Maybe that's what triggered it." I looked over at her to see if she was okay. I knew she worried about me a lot. She had her reasons, some I didn't know about. But there was one that was rather obvious...at least for the two of us.

"It's possible. You should go back to bed. I'm going to the living room to read a bit. I'll probably crash there after a few more hours." I told her as I got up after looking at my alarm clock.

1:25 AM

"You sure you don't want me to stay up with you? I can if you want."

"No, I'll be okay. I'm going to make some tea to calm me down and then I'll read a little bit of that Psychology book that I bought last week."

"You and your tea and textbooks. Why don't you just go back to school again?" I could tell that she was joking. We had went over this tons of times.

We began to walk out of my room as I threw on my cardigan. It was a navy and white striped one. Cardigans were a signature of mines. I wore them a lot, especially when I was home. It was always so cold.

"I told you. I wouldn't be able to focus. My ADD prevents that, remember?"

"I know." She laughed. "I'll call you after my shift is over to make dinner plans." I nodded as we went in two different directions.

I sighed as I began to put the kettle on and grabbed my box of tea from the top shelf. I waited until I was done making my tea to grab the psychology textbook that I mentioned to Tara about before sitting on the couch and drinking my tea.

I turned to the chapter that I left off on and began reading.

Someone knocking on the door jolted me from my sleep. I didn't know that I had even fallen asleep while I was reading. The only sign that I had been was the book that was on my stomach.

"Coming." I said as I cleared my throat and patted my hair down before walking over to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Dr. Reid standing there. He was looking down at his shoes. But I didn't know what he was doing here.

"Um, Dr. Reid?" I asked as I opened up the door.

"Oh, hi." He said softly looking behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I let him in.

"Your friend, Tara saw me at the hospital. We are working another case and she told me to come check on you. Well actually she more like demanded it." I chuckled knowing that was something she would actually do. "She said you hadn't been answering her calls and she was worried so here I am." He coughed.

I noticed he did that when he was uncomfortable. It only took one day for me to figure that out.

"I was asleep and my phone is in my room. I crashed on the couch while reading." I added quickly as I walked over to my book and bookmarked where I left off. He took the book out of my hands and turned it over.

"Psychology. Interesting." I watched him as he opened it up and started flipping through the pages. "I have a BA in Psychology actually, are you going to school?"

I shook my head as I picked up my coffee cup that had been drinking my tea out of. "No, I just like reading the newest books."

He smiled. "Not a lot of people are like that."

"I know." I said as I began to wash out the cup in the sink. I didn't even know what time it was. "Uh, Spencer what time is it?"

He looked at his watch and muttered, "6:45." He was looking at the paintings on the wall. I excused myself for a moment so that I could get my phone out of my room. I needed to call Tara. Her shift was ending.

"Bitch! Where have you been?" She shouted. I pulled the phone from my ear as I plopped down on the couch a little bit away from Reid.

I heard him chuckle.

"Sleeping." I laughed at her.

"All day long? That must have been some book, huh?"

"I suppose. It probably wouldn't interest you."

"You got that right, chica! So Spencer's there? What do you want to do for dinner?"

"He can hear you, you know that right? I dunno you pick. Considering I just woke up, I don't think I can think too much right now." I could hear her chuckling.

"I'll bring home some Mexican food. See you then, Bye Dr. Reid!" She shouted before hanging up. I shook my head at her as I locked my phone.

"You don't have to stay you know? I'm fine. She knows that now." I muttered after a few moments of silence. It wasn't uncomfortable exactly but it wasn't very good silence either. I felt very awkward.

"Yeah, but Morgan expects me to."

"Morgan? He's your friend?" He nodded.

"He's an agent like me. Much older, but he's probably gonna call me any second now to see if I'm still here."

"You don't date much, do you?" He chuckled although it seemed a bit forced.

"No, I'm not the dating type."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not good around girls unless I'm spitting out facts." He opened his mouth to say something else but he closed it.

I was a girl, so obviously he was either lying or he was comfortable around me. "That's strange cause I'm a girl and you haven't spitted out one fact yet."

"True but I've rambled a few times. That's something I do when I..."

"Nervous. I do it too. You're not so abnormal, Reid." I said as I started playing with my hands.

"Is that a nervous tick?" I gave him a confused glance. "When you mess with your hands. That usually something people do when they're nervous. You did it a lot yesterday and I couldn't tell then either. Plus you spaced out but I figured you were thinking about something." He counted to talk and I stopped moving my hands. I never realized I did that.

After a moment I spoke. "No, it's not a nervous tick. I just do it all the time. I just don't notice it half the time. I space a lot because I have ADD. So it looks like I don't pay attention." I shrugged as I started fiddling with my hands again.

"How long have you had it?"

"Since I was little." He nodded. We continued to talk about different things until Tara came through the door with her hands full. Spencer immediately got up and took the bags from her hands and helped her put them on the table.

"You wanna stay for dinner, Spencer?" Tara asked as she looked over at me.

"Uh...actually I can't. I have to go somewhere actually." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh okay." She said softly.

"Sorry...I'll you guys around, maybe." He chuckily nervously.

Tara walked him to the door as I got us plates for food.

"He's one awkward dude."

I smiled slightly as I began dishing out food. "I guess." I muttered as I shrugged.

"Spill, he's been here for awhile."

I shook my head. Letting her know that I didn't want to talk about it. So we ate and then settled around the television to watch some recordings of Tara for the rest of the night.

**A/N: I dunno how I feel about this chapter. I think it's okay, I suppose.**

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter Three: Bubbly**.

The next morning I woke up bright and early knowing that I would be out and about all day, for the most part. Both Tara and I were up at the moment. I would have to drop her off at work using my car. We usually traded off when it came to using the car but I needed it more than her today. I had to get to the park to set up for the art sale that was always held on Wednesdays.

I was an artist on the side besides my job at the hospital as an RN. I mostly sketched or did paintings when I got the chance. I filled up a thermos of tea before gathering my art that I planned to sell today and joined Tara at the door.

She looked dead to the world right now. It made me giggle knowing that the our roles were reversed for the moment at least. She was always such a grouch in the morning. We got in the car and headed down the street where the bakery was and then towards the street that led to the hospital.

I was silent for the most part, thinking about everything that happened within the past couple days. I had nearly died for the sixth time, I met a nerdy but cool guy who I probably wouldn't see again as long as I could help it.

It wasn't that I didn't like Dr. Reid. I did, it's just that I didn't think he needed to be around me so much. I wasn't the most luckiest person in the world. Whether that be with my health or my sanity, I couldn't say that sometimes I wish I wasn't me. But I was dealing with it.

As I pulled to the front of the hospital I finally spoke to Tara. She had been quiet on the way here. "Be nice to Jason, try not to bite his head off too much." I paused as she looked over at me and I saw a smirk appear on her face.

"I'll try not to, I make no promises though." I gave her a smile before reminding her that I would be back for her around five. She nodded before planted a kiss on my cheek and then getting out the car.

She did that all the time. It was her way of being affectionate towards me, even though others may have seen it something else. It wasn't unusual for people; some co-workers to say things about our friendship. We mostly brushed it off as if it was nothing. We knew what was true and what wasn't.

I sighed as I began the twenty minute drive over to the huge park that I always went to on Wednesdays. I had to get here earlier on sale days when hundreds of artist got ready to display their art for the buyers that came by the dozens. It blew my mind how many people truly appreciate art, whether it was for their homes or for their galleries. It was nice to get your art chosen for anything.

I smiled as I parked along the sidewalk that was across from the park. There weren't any places to park near the park besides across the way. It was a good thing that I knew the owner of the art store that was directly across or I would have had to park somewhere else. Possibly blocks away.

I quickly grabbed my things before dashing as fast as I could I ran across the street before the traffic could hit. I smiled at Connie, one of the girls who I had met when I first started coming to the park to sketch waved at me. From there I started on my display.

It didn't take me too long before I could settle down in my chair and start enjoying my tea which was surprisingly still hot. There were still a few hours before the customers started to come out.

**4:30 PM**

I was getting ready to pack up when I heard a voice yell in my direction. I turned slowly and saw a multitude of colors before the woman stopped in front of me. She was a blonde and had plenty of covers. The colors she wore were very vibrant but seemed to compliment her. I didn't know a lot of people who could do that. She had pink framed glasses on her face and she just looked bubbly.

"Hi." I said quietly as I watched her gaze and one of the last paintings I had. It was inspired my a memory I had with my father before he passed. He was a Marine but this was more of memory from when I was a toddler.

"This is interesting, what was your inspiration?" She seemed giddy as she asked me that question. The bubbly-ness that I noticed as she rushed over to me just seemed to keep going. It reminded me a lot of Tara.

I was then reminded that I needed to get going before I was late picking her up.

"I-I don't mean to seem rude but I was just about to leave. I have to pick up my roomate." She held her hand up to stop me from saying anything more.

"He'll love this. How much do you want for it? I'm sure you want more than what you priced it as." She seemed a bit disappointed at the price. It was pretty strange. "Its worth more than twenty bucks, I know that much." She smiled at me.

"Twenty is fine. I'm not too demanding about prices for my art." I shifted from side to side. She made me feel uncomfortable about myself. She seemed to confident. I knew I wasn't even close to that.

"Here, take the fifty. I know it's worth more but that's all I have right now." She smiled even wider as she took the painting down from the easel I had it displayed on. "I'll be back in a few weeks, hopefully I'll see you again." I nodded and gave her a small smile as I told her thanks.

She walked away after telling me that her name was Penelope Garcia but that her friends called her Garcia. I told her my name before beginning to pick my things up and heading to my car, which was in the opposite direction from where she was going. It was odd cause most people parked across the way.

I had just finished my reports, much earlier than everyone else thanks to my ability to read faster than anyone else. I was about to head on home when Garcia smack a large square in front of me. It would have hit my hand if it was for the fact that I had moved back from my desk.

I just looked at her as she grinned at me. "That's for your house, Wonder Boy."

"Oh. Um, thanks." I sighed as I picked up the painting and turned it around so that I could look at it right. It was interesting. Not in a bad way at all. I liked it a lot. Whoever had done this definitely took their time in doing it.

There was a lot of detail in the painting. "Do you like it?" She said after a moment.

"Yes." I smiled awkwardly at her before standing up with the painting in hand.

"Good. I paid a good price for that just a few moments ago. The girl was kind of shy who had painted it though. Either way, you're welcome." She smiled brightly at me before bounded off to her off.

I shook my head before pulling my messenger bag over my shoulder and heading towards the door. No one really paid me much attention since they were trying to get through their reports.

I was curious who this artist was. I didn't really think much of them though once I got into my car and began my drive home. I had a busy night ahead of me.

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the comments that I've gotten so far for this story. It made me smile that even one person read it. I hope you like this chapter. I felt much better writing it. So leave a review and let me know what you think, yeah?**

**:3**

**~daisherz365**


	4. Chapter 4

**Playing With Fire**

**Breathe.**

Two weeks had gone by without another uncalled for visit from Dr. Reid, or any criminal trying to kill me while trying to get away from the cops and I finally felt like I could breath again. My nightmares were starting to be diminish and everything was feeling okay for once.

This morning in particular Tara and I got a late start. I dunno if it was karma messing with us or something but neither one of our alarms woke us up. The constant ringing of our phones from our boss Jason as what finally had us come out of our deep slumbers.

I think I almost hit my head as I tumbled out of my bed and began to apologize to him on the phone and let him know we would be there within the hour. Once I hung up the phone I looked over at Tara who looked like she was about to hyperventilate. I shooed her off as I began to get dressed in my scrubs and tennis shoes.

I grabbed my things quickly not even caring that I probably looked disheveled as we ran out to the car and joined the morning traffic. I just hoped that we weren't penalized for this. We hadn't been late to work yet, and just because we probably had too late of a night last night I didn't want it to cost us anything.

It had almost been an hour when we got to the hospital and put our things away. Jason didn't even look that upset when he met us at the back entrance. "You picked a bad morning to sleep in, guys. There has been an accident and apparently someone is being chased again by the cops. The guards are on alert that the guy might try and come through here but I just thought I'd inform you just in case you get too into your work. Liz, you have some papers you need to sign at the ER desk for some surgeries that you're gonna be helping me and Jesse within the next few weeks." He continued to talk as we put our things away and started out towards the front where the receptionists were.

Tara told me a brief goodbye before heading down the hall were the Pediatrics hall was so she could check on the little ones that were her patients. Tara had always been so outgoing when it came to little kids. It made me wonder what she would be like when she had one of her own. I knew that she and one of the male nurses were pretty close, but they hadn't really done anything about it.

Maybe one day they would.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I said hello Mariah and Elise; two of the receptionists at the ER's desk. Elise was one of the newest ones but she was good at her job. The only problem was the fact that she was a flirt when it came to brothers and uncles of some of the patients. Jason had got on her a lot for it. Elise handed me a stack of manila folders which had the papers Jason told me that I needed to sign.

Instead of going into one of the spare offices to sit down and sign them I stood there and began filling them out as fast as I could. In the midst of my signing I heard a scream and brushed it off as one of the more weaker nurses seeing one of the new patient's from the accident.

I sighed as I continued what I was doing, not really thinking anything of it.

It wasn't until I felt someone grab my arm did I look up. There was a bloodshot eyed man with a knife in his hand. He was waving it wildly towards me. I gritted my teeth knowing that I was about to get myself into another situation that I didn't want to be in. I stopped moving as I just watched him trying to see if there was anyone that could help me.

I felt the heat leave my body as I saw that one of the male doctors Lewis who I was rather close to was clutching his stomach and Elise was trying to put pressure on the wound. I was at a loss of what to do.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you even come into the hospital?" I said lowly as I looked at him. His pressure on my arm had tighten and I was about ready to run.

"They're all after to get me. I did such bad things." He muttered as he shuffled his feet and gripped the knife tighter. I wasn't sure if he noticed what he was doing but the edge of the actual sharp part of the knife was pressed against his thumb. He was going to cut himself. I wasn't sure if I should have warned him or not. He was kind of holding me hostage at the moment.

"Fuck. Look what you made me do!" He shouted as pulled me closer to him. I spotted Tara coming from the hall. I gave her a look which should have screamed "danger, stop walking" she must have caught it because she just stopped.

"I didn't do anything." I said as I tried to pull away. He just decided to take matters into his own hands and began to pretty much drag me outside. I had stilled at that point knowing that nothing I could say even if I wanted to could stop me from getting out of this mess.

Back inside I was trying to calm him down at least, but I apparently wasn't that good at it and it backfired on me. I only wished that he had a gun instead. At least then I could die a quick death, knife wounds would prolong my demise.

The only good thing was that the hospital was nearby. I had a chance, a small chance but a chance for survival.

"Let her go, Martin. Wasn't the family near your home enough?" I heard an unfamiliar voice as he quickly swung me so I was in front of him. My hair was covering my face so I couldn't exactly see who was speaking to him. I had deducted it to being some kind of law enforcement.

"Not a chance." He muttered as his grip increased around me and the knife that I could see gleaming really close to my neck from the right side. It only made me want to get away more. Too bad he was dead set on keeping me there. That was probably a bad pun, but it was really the only thing that could describe my current situation.

"C'mon man, regardless if you kill her or not you're still going down."

"I'll just kill myself after her. It's simple, Agent Morgan." He chuckled a laugh that would have made me shiver in disgust if it wasn't for the fact that knife so close to me. It was getting closer as he kept talking. I wish this Morgan person would just shoot him or something.

"Morgan, you're not helping." I heard a familiar voice said not too long after that. I tilted my head to the side slightly and looked in the general direction that I was already facing and I pretty much almost lost my breath.

Not only did I know this man, but I had talked to him on more than one occassion. Dr. Reid was standing their in his nerdy glory. He seemed to stop what he was doing as he caught my eye. Oh, yeah he remembered me. There was another man with him and the guy I persumed to be Agent Morgan. He looked familiar too!

He was in a suit and him and Reid were talking quickly. I couldn't really hear them over the guy who was holding me. He was muttering things in my ear about all the different ways he could chop me up. I was wishing he would just do it already so I could get away from him.

He really was one messed up guy. Even more messed up than me. I had a couple dark things in my past that I'd rather not revist but have been haunting me in nightmares lately. None of them my fault but it's not like I can do anything about them now.

Before I could even let out another breath I felt the sharpness of the blade enter ever so slightly in my neck. Slightly or not I felt the excruiating pain hit me light a lightning storm. I gritted my teeth as I tried to grab at the knife so I could stop him from doing much damage.

I probably was making no sense. I said I wanted him to kill me and now I was trying to stop him from doing that. I sounded like a hypocrite, I know. But this was one of the ways I tried to keep myself calm during this situations. That's how I coped with any dangerous situation. I'm clearly messed up, but I've been living with myself like this for a long time and there was no way I could really turn back.

Within the next few seconds I heard a gunshot then I fell to the floor yanking the knife out of my neck and applying tons of pressure to it. Even if I wasn't a nurse I already knew this was what I was supposed to do. I used both of my hands because even if the knife hadn't made it's way all the way in I was still bleeding profusely.

"OMG, ELIZABETH!" I heard Tara scream from a distance before she rushed over to me by passing all the police who were trying to stop her. I would have probably laughed at her if it wasn't for the fact that would probably only cause more damage to me.

"Don't you dare try to talk, we have to get you inside." She said quickly as she looked at me, clearly concerned. I didn't move as she called over her shoulder for one of the police officers to get Jason and a few of the other nurses to help her. I wanted to tell her she was only one I needed to take me inside but I knew she would have bit my head off for even talking right now.

After a few moments I was sitting in one of the hospital rooms getting stitched up by Jason. He was staring at my wound intently as he continued to yank and pull as he stitched me up. "I want you take a few days off, I'll get someone to cover your shifts. Alright?" He asked after a few moments of him just attacking my neck with his utensils.

"Yea." I said quietly as I looked at my hand. They were still coated in my blood. I hadn't changed yet. I wouldn't be able to at least until they finished cleaning me up. They had taken off my scrub top and I was only grateful that I had a tank top under it. I think I had enough drama for one day.

Tara was helping Jason with the stitches by handing him things. "I want you to take off too, Tara and look after her for awhile."

"She's gonna be my nurse. Lovely." I grimaced as he pulled on tight at the last part.

"I love you too, Liz." She laughed before pulling a shirt from the counter in the room. She helped me put it on being careful not to harm my neck anymore than it already had been. As I waited for Jason to come back with the things I knew he was going to give me like the extra gauge pads and things I could use at home to change the wound as I saw fit. They had covered it after they finished stitching me up.

The stitches could come apart and then that wouldn't be too good.

There was a small knock on the door and both Tara and I looked up. "Dr. Reid, so nice to see you again." Tara beamed as he stood awkwardly at the door.

I knew this wasn't a courteousy call this time. This time I was gonna have to come down to their building for some questioning. I don't know if I wanted to though.

Being anywhere near a government official scared me, and I didn't know why.

Dr. Spencer Reid was no exception. He was probably profiling me right now for all I knew. I sighed as I got down from the hospital bed but that must have been too quickly.

I had nearly forgotten the fact that I had lost a ton of blood. Tara reached me first and scolded me like a mother would do as I sat back down. "You lost a lot of blood." Spencer said quietly as he leaned against the wall.

I nodded as I looked at my hands. So red from the dried blood.

I really needed to shower. But that would have to wait a couple hours at least.

I sighed as I saw Jason come through the door. He stiffened as he noticed that Spencer was standing there. "Here you go. You need to sign out before you leave." He said handing me a pen and the clipboard that was used for the employees most of the time.

I signed my name before he gave me a smile and telling me to try and get some rest. I gave him a small smile before looking back at Spencer then at Tara. She walked over to help me so that I wouldn't nearly fall on my face again.

"You're coming right?" I asked her as we began walking out of the hospital room.

"Of course." She smiled as we kept going.

I needed Tara to at least be near if not inside the room that I would be talking with one of the agents in. She was my strength during times like these when I didn't know what to do.

I was more than happy knowing that I wouldn't have to do this alone.

**A/N: Hi there.**

**The interrogation will be in the next chapter as well as some other things. Who would you prefer to question her? I know who I want to but I'm open to what you guys think. :)**

**Comments are welcome.**

**Oh and I have a new Spencer story. I really couldn't help myself and it was supposed to be one-shot but it didn't work out that way. It's called Traded Mistakes. Hope you like it if you check it out.**

**Thanks for all the support guys, I really appreciate it. :)**

**3**

**~daisherz365**


	5. Chapter 5

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter Five: Aftermath.**

I had been home with Tara for more or less fifteen minutes when I finally started thinking about what happened back at the BAU during my interrogation. I hadn't been questioned by Reid like I figured but two other agents; Prentiss and Morgan.

They were such nice people but I was still a bit on edge while in the interrogation room. I was thankful that Tara had stayed though, even if she hadn't been allowed inside. The only reason I knew that she wasn't asked to leave after I was in the room was the cup of tea that was brought to me. She was the only one that knew that it calmed me down during times like these.

Prentiss delivered it to me before sitting down in front of me. She waited to speak until Morgan -the more taller and built agent came into the room. My hands were in my lap even though I had been contemplating grabbing the cup and taking a sip.

The fact that they were profilers made me feel like they were judging everything I did. I bit my bottom lip as I waited for them to do say something. "Listen Elizabeth, we understand that it hasn't even been that long since you haven't been surrounded by a group of people since we caught the guy who had been killing all those families. It's just protocol that we question to know what happened before he led you out of the hospital." Prentiss said, beginning the question.

"Okay." I said softly. "Where should I begin?" I reached for the cup and took a sip of the tea. I hadn't really looked at the two agents. I was focused on trying not to hyperventilate. It had just really became real that I almost got my head detached from my neck by that psycho.

"What happened when you got to the hospital?" Morgan asked as he opened a manilla folder. I didn't really pay too much attention to it I just focused on speak clearly and not breaking down while telling them what happened.

"We were running late today."

"We?" Prentiss asked. I wasn't sure if she didn't know or not or she was just trying to get all the facts for the record.

"My friend Tara and I, we live together and work together at the hospital. We both overslept because we didn't hear our alarms this morning. So we put our things away in the lockers and met Jason who's our boss outside of the locker room. He started immediately tell us about our assignments for today because there was an accident so we were going to be busy today. But I had to go sign some papers for some of the upcoming surgeries that I was gonna be helping our with and in the midst of that the guy came up to me and started talking to me.

I didn't really notice him before cause I was too busy trying to finish signing all the forms. But there was a scream and usually the younger and newer nurses are all appauled and scared when they see the sight of blood or something like that so I brushed that off. Then all of a sudden a look up and I see the guy. He has bloodshot red eyes and I can just tell that he's dangerous.

He starts waving around that knife like some kind of circus act and I immediately start trying to calm him down but something triggers him to grab my arm all the while I'm still trying to get him to stop but it's not working. I had seen what he did to one of the male nurses who was on the floor...I didn't see him physically do it but that's where that scream came from. One of the nurses who had been behind the desk was trying to stop the bleeding.

Anyway back to the guy he had said something about I was lying, I'm not exactly sure what it was exactly but he started dragging me out of the door to where I suppose you guys were. I think you know the rest."

"He just picked you out of one of the nurses that were in the hospital? Besides the male nurse who got injured?" I nodded as I drank some more of the tea. I was surprised that I hadn't needed it as much as I thought I did. Once I got talking about what happened there wasn't really much to stop me. I was usually more cautious about these things but I guess they needed to know so that urgency was enough for me not to care that I was probably saying too much.

The both nodded and looked at each other for a moment before Morgan got up and left me and Prentiss there by ourselves. I hoped it was over now.

"Are we done?" I asked as I continued to finish off the tea.

"Pretty much. I just wanted to let you know that you ever wanted to talk about anything, you can give me a call." She handed over a small card. I nodded as she got up and motioned for me to join her at the door.

I followed her and soon was being engulfed into Tara's arm. She was a bit more distraught than I was right now. "You were so calm." She whispered as she pulled away.

"Surprisingly so." I gave her a smile as I looked around. The other agents were talking about something, some glancing over at us sometimes. I wrapped my arms around myself as I sighed. I was ready to go home.

I was more than happy when Spencer came over to let us know that we could go. We quickly walked outside only to realize that we didn't have the car, it was still at the hospital. We went to turn around only to have Dr. Reid come out.

"I-I have to take you back to hospital." He spoke as he began walking towards one of the black SUV. We just followed him without saying a word and soon we were back at the hospital.

I began walking towards where my car was and as I was about to go in I noticed that Tara wasn't with me, instead was over talking to Spencer. I rolled my eyes knowing that she was probably making him waste time so I started the car and made my way over to where he was parked.

"I will leave you if you don't stop harassing Dr. Reid." I said as I rolled down my window.

"You're no fun, Liz."

I shook my head at her. "I'm tired, Tara. It's been a long day, don't you think so?"

She sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. "Of course, but let me drive." She already was opening up the car door. I got out of my seat before walking over to Spencer who had been watching us.

"I hope she wasn't bothering you too much. She doesn't get too much excitement beyond her soaps everyday." He tried to hide his smile by covering it with his hand but I saw it. I laughed before telling him goodbye. I was really ready to sleep now.

By the time we had gotten back home I had already begun to nod off. Tara shook me even though I was still awake, but apparently too her I was barely awake. I rolled my eyes at her as we started going up to our apartment.

So now here I was sitting on my bed in my room after carefully changing to a tank top and a pair of shorts. I had placed Prentiss card in the drawer of my side table. I wasn't sure if I ever was going to need it but it would be there if I needed it.

Sleep would be good. I was getting ready to lay down for a nap if not just rest for the rest of the day when my phone started ringing from beside me. I would have just ignored it but the tone had been reaching over to get the call over with.

**MOM is Calling**

I sighed before answering the call. This wasn't something I wanted to do. But she would just keep calling until I picked up the phone so instead of just turning it completely off I answered. Hoping that it wouldn't give me too much a headache.


	6. Chapter 6

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter Six: Friendly Visit.**

I hadn't been to sleep, not since the conversation I had with my mother. She was being her usual self. Always trying to pry and play the role of the loving mother. But there came a point every time I talked to her when I just wanted to hang up the phone and pretend that she never existed.

I had endured the nearly three hours of hearing her blab on about how scandalous it seemed that I was living having had two near death experiences within a two week time span. I had rolled my eyes at that but continued to listen to her. But only because she was my mother. Sometime before she decided to call it a night she told me that she would be coming to see me today which really should have been tomorrow but I hadn't been to sleep what so ever.

So where was I now? Upstairs in my art studio letting the colors be my filter for all the not so nice thoughts I had about the woman who gave me life. I had the headphones that were plugged into my iPod blaring to the maximum setting possible and I was just in the zone. It was surprising that I hadn't made sloppy work of the current painting that I was doing.

It might have been because I let the music be my angry part and let the strokes of the paint brush be the release of the okay feelings that I was trying to get back to. It wasn't always so easy though. It's why I left my phone in my room downstairs and settled for the quiet area that I liked to call my safe haven.

Tara had to know by now that I was up and I hadn't been to sleep. As the song shifted to something more soothing and peaceful I could hear the sound of her fiddling with something the kitchen briefly. She was probably making breakfast. But I wasn't exactly sure.

I shook my head as I went back to the blue and violets that were within my reach and continued on with the masterpiece that I was painting on the canvas. Hopefully someone would actually want to purchase it one day.

What felt like a few minutes had been a few hours and now I had poured some white paint into one of the little paint holders and grabbed the stool that was always near by when I needed to really be steady and create more defined detail within the painting. I always did this part last. It took the longest and it nearly always was done at the last minute.

These little details reminded me of how one of the Disney movies had clouds in them, although mine own interpretation was no where near how those looked. Mine looked more fantasy like. Each one floated up from the side of the page on up. They weren't all over the page just on one side. I liked to think that was how my art made me different. I didn't try to clutter up the whole canvas with one thing and think it looked good. Instead I just did what I thought would look the most different.

I put my small paintbrush down and unplugged the headphones from my ears and just stared at it for a moment. I wanted to see if I felt like anything should be change. I was getting ready to begin to pack up when I heard a voice speak right next to me. "It's not exactly Van Goh but it has character. It actually looks familiar."

I was startled by the doctor's voice and in return I ended up knocking over some of the paints that I hadn't used. I sighed as I began to clean it up. It wouldn't really matter because the floors were already splattered with dried up paint but I didn't want to make it that much worse.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Spencer said as he continued to look on at my painting. He kept looking like he wanted to reach out and touch it but he didn't. He simply kept shifting his head from one angle to another and continued to look at it. He was such a weird person. It took me a moment after I finished cleaning up to realize I had no clue why he was even here, or how he knew about my studio.

I opened my mouth speak to him when he shifted slightly so that he was staring at me. "Tara told me you were up here. I wouldn't have even imagined this place would be up here...in such a small room." He looked around again, eyeing my other pieces of art.

There weren't many hung up, in fact many of them were just laying on the flood against the walls. I only put up the ones that I intended on keeping for myself. He didn't stay near me long he started walking over to the one that resembled my mother quite a bit. Or what I remembered from when I was younger.

She hadn't always been so crazy about things, such as status and her own reputation. She actually was much more carefree when I was a child. "This one looks like one I have at home."

I didn't say anything I just watched him again. He was a very fascinating person. We had only really ever talked that once when he had come to check up on me the first time. Was this what he was doing this time? Checking up on me?

I began washing my brushes as I waited for him to actually talk to me directly instead of browsing my collection. It didn't really bother me, much. But it's not something I liked to do. This was my own personal space, and Spencer was invading it.

I hadn't said anything to him though. I wasn't exactly sure why yet.

"How long were you up here?" I finally asked when he took a seat back by the wall. I hadn't even noticed he was there, not once. I was usually more aware of people even when I'm plugged into my iPod.

"A couple hours. You're very entertaining to watch." He commented as he started digging through his messenger bag.

I noticed that he had that thing all the time. Or least the few times that I've seen him. I was slightly curious what was in it. But I just figured that it was filled with his case files and what not. Not really something I needed to pry into. "Thanks, I think." I paused as stacked my little cups up by the small sink that was up here and washed my hands. The violets and blues that stained my fingers began to liquefy under the water.

It was something interesting to see after hours of not really paying attention to anything. "What are you doing here, Dr. Reid?"

"Just to see how you were doing. It's a part of the job, anyone could have done it but they picked me so." He trailed off. I couldn't be exactly sure but I think he didn't really want to be here.

"Does it bother you that they made you?" I asked as I walked back over to my easel and picked the painting up. I would put it against one of the walls where it could dry. I was still considering if I should keep it or not.

"A little. I think they are trying to push me into talking to more people, plus I think they think I like you as more than a friend. I haven't really given it much thought, really." I saw him shrug as he got to his feet.

I just nodded. I honestly hadn't given it much thought either. He seemed like a nice guy, I just didn't know how anything would ever work out. I was used to being by myself anyways. I enjoyed the solitude and the fact that I didn't have to worry about how other people thought of me or didn't scrutinize my every move because I was with someone.

"Would you like some coffee? Or are you planning to go somewhere?" I figured I'd ask, again. I hadn't notice until I asked that we always had the same thing when he was around. I wasn't sure whether or not it was because the only thing that would keep me awake and busy while he was around or it was just something I felt comfortable with doing.

"Sure, I'd like some." He nodded as he opened the door and we made our descend towards the lower floor where everything was. Tara was sitting on the couch with her eyes glued to the television set. I smiled as her as I made my way towards the kitchen. Spencer had stopped and took a seat next to Tara. He was watching whatever Tara had on the set. I wasn't sure what it was.

I expected it to be one of her soaps, but I never knew what she watched. Sometimes she was watching movies, sometimes she was watching soaps. It just depends. I shook the thoughts away as I started my routine of making all our beverages. I knew Tara wanted some passion fruit tea. She had went to Starbucks and bought a box of the kind that they had there, she loved that place a lot.

I was almost done with Tara's tea when I heard a knock at the door. I knew my mother was supposed to be coming but I didn't expect her to come for some time. I especially didn't want her to get any ideas by Spencer being here.

I knew she hadn't done that much digging when it came to the investigation of my two incident over the past two weeks. I really wanted to spare him any hostility or rather a scene that my mom was about to play. I looked through the peephole even though I knew it was her and then opened the door.

Before I could even utter a word she had me in her tight grasp. "Evelyn, you're gonna kill her." Tara muttered as she came to my aid. Tara never respected my mom enough to call her by her last name so she always called her by her first name. It wasn't something that I ever stopped her from doing. I knew nothing would stop her from being the way she was.

She would probably hurt someone before she got ready to accept defeat when it came to anything. "Taryn, how nice to see you." The smug grin on my mom's face only told me one thing, she did that on purpose.

Tara just rolled her eyes before taking a seat back on the couch next to Spencer. I sighed as she gasped as she noticed he was sitting there. He had his bag on the table in front of the couch and he was staring at television. I'm not even sure if he notice that she had come in.

He was odd that way.

He either noticed things or pretended not to when he knew that it wasn't in his best interest. I was just hoping that he didn't do anything stupid to make my mom expect anything anymore. I was hoping that is was just one of her friendly visits and she didn't want anything from me or Tara.

She had been known to pop in when she knew we could help her in some way. Whether that was medical wise or money wise. My mom wasn't broke but she wasn't exactly the most greatest person when it came to keeping up with money. She would spend it as fast as she could.

"You have a boyfriend, sweetheart?" She gushed as she turned to me. I was just about to go back into the kitchen.

That word caught Dr. Reid's attention because the next thing I knew he was speaking to my mother rather quickly.

"It depends on which way you're using that phrase. If you're implying that I'm a boy and I'm friends with your daughter then you are correct but if you're stating that we are more than just friends or are an item or what most people call a couple then you're incorrect. At the moment I'm living on my own and working on case after case at the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI and I don't have much time for dating. I'd prefer if you wouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly." He didn't say anything after that he just turned back to the screen.

I was surprised my mom hadn't said anything to him. She would have to anybody else. I guess it was because she could already tell she would be losing that battle. Spencer was much smarter than any of us in the room.

Everyone just sat still for a moment before I decided to go back to the kitchen to finish preparing the drinks. I had a feeling my mom was going to stay a tad bit longer and she wouldn't like it if I just disregarded the fact I had guests to entertain. I put everyone's drinks on a tray as I brought it over to the table. I had brought the sugar for Spencer's coffee.

I had remembered that he liked a lot of it for some reason.

My mother just stared at him as he pour nearly half of the small container into his cup. She just looked at me before grabbing her tea cup that had her tea in it. She took a sip before speaking. "I'm glad you are okay, Elizabeth. It would have been a shame if the outcome would have turned out worse."

I heard Tara scoff and it almost made me laugh. Tara was used to my mom's caring role. It was pretty fake most of the time, but for some reason this time I think she truly meant it. "There is another reason why I came here though besides making sure for myself that you were okay."

I put my cup as I watched her finish off her tea. Spencer who had moved over when I came over so I could sit down was reading one of books from my shelf. He was reading it quickly and I was a little bit distracted by it. He never spent too long on one page.

"What else is there to talk about?"

"Sgt. Lewis is having this memorial dinner for your father as well as some of the other Marines that have gone on in a couple weeks and he asked if you would be coming. I told him I would mention it but I couldn't guarantee anything." I sat still for a moment as I noticed Spencer had stopped reading. He was watching me, most likely profiling my reaction.

"I'll think about it." I sighed. "Anything else?" I folded my hands into my lap. I was getting more restless even after downing my tea.

"Analise's wedding is coming up, and she wants you to come. You don't have to be in it, but she would really love it if you were there when she married George." I looked down at my hands. There were already two elephants in the rooms.

Two things she had already mentioned that I didn't want anyone outside of my circle to know about and she had already spoken about both of them. I wanted to tell her to leave now. But I knew that would be rude. "I'll call her in a few days about arrangements."

Mom just smiled a little before patting my leg and getting up and heading towards the door. "You two would make a cute couple ya know?" With that she made a quick exit.

I turned to Spencer only to see him going through the pages again.

It was odd. He still hadn't asked about the things my mom asked about. It was a bit unnerving that he hadn't questioned me about anything. Any other guy would.

Not every guy was Dr. Spencer Reid.

I suppose that was a good thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Playing With Fire

Chapter Seven: Plans.

When I got up the next morning, I expected to not see anyone awake really. That anyone just being Tara. I didn't expect to see Dr. Reid _still_ here. He had a book in one of his hands, it was resting off the couch nearly touching the floor. His head was in an odd position and I cringed at the thought of the crack and snaps that would come once he woke up.

His messenger bag was still sitting on the table, and the tv was off. He must have dozed off while reading, much like what I usually do. Last night was too mentally drained to even attempt such a thing. I had bid both Tara and Dr. Reid a goodnight before climbing to my bed and sleeping off yesterday's revelations.

I planned to call Analise today to let her know that I would be coming to her wedding. Analise was a cousin of mine, granted one that I can't say I exactly gotten along with. But she was one of the nicer ones.

If you hadn't already noticed I'm very estranged from my family. With good reason of course. All if not most are a couple socialite nutcases. You probably can already tell I'm far from those kind of people. I'd rather stay inside all day than go to one of the grand galas or what not. Unless it has to do with art.

Art is the one thing that I would do anything for, even if I had to get wear some fancy dress. I would just find a way for it to look simple-to look like me.

I decided against waking up the slumbering doctor and made my way towards the kitchen to use the kitchen's phone. I had left my phone in my room, there weren't anybody who would really need to contact me at this hour. I checked the time on the clock that was on the wall; 7:15.

No was up. I carefully dialed the number that seemed to be burned into my scalp and leaned against the counter as I waited. I didn't have to wait long, just three rings before I heard the overly excited voice of Analise. "Hello what can I do for you darling?"

I could only imagine that she didn't look at the caller ID what so ever. I'm not saying she would be a bitch to me if she was, but I think her tone would have been brought down even the slightest. "Hi Analise, this is Elizabeth...your cousin." I swallowed as I continued to speak. "My mom wanted me to call you about the wedding."

"Oh of course! Will you be coming? Do you have someone you're going to bring? Maybe your girlfriend or have you switched teams?" I had to choke back my laugh as I continued to hear her talk about things. I was very annoyed, that laugh would have been very dry if I had let it out. My family had this idea that I was lesbian or at least bi. Maybe Tara being so affectionate towards me and me to her wasn't helping the case really but I let them believe what they wanted. I was as straight as they come, I just knew who I enjoyed being around. Tara was one of those people.

"No, Tara is not my girlfriend. We're best friends, I'm sure you have a friend that you are like that with...erm nevermind. I don't think that's possible." I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair absentmindly. "Just put me down for a plus one, I may have someone." I heard myself saying as I looked over into the living room where Dr. Reid was still asleep.

I don't really know what made me think of him. Maybe because he was nice and I wouldn't mind having him around at an event that I didn't particularly want to go to. I wasn't entirely sure yet.

"Oh? Who is this person?"

"If they come, you'll meet them. Don't you have some plans to attend to?" I found myself rolling my eyes as I looked down at the floor. I was trying to distract myself from the other event that I needed to figure out how to dodge. The memorial for the soldiers...one being my dad. I didn't want to go. I didn't have to.

"Yes. She you in a few weeks." She muttered a few other things but they were muffled by me hanging up the phone. I would get a voicemail or an email later from my mother or Analise herself letting me know anything that was vital. Whether I abided by them, that was a whole another story.

If you hadn't noticed already...**I hate my family**.

I placed the phone back on the charger and decided to start on some breakfast. Surely one or both of them would wake up or be hungry when they woke up. I got started on some french toast, bacon, and eggs. It wouldn't take me too long if I got stared now.

I was just getting ready to toss the last two eggs into the skillet when I heard a loud yawn right behind me. It wasn't a familiar one so I tensed a little. "Morning, Elizabeth." I heard the doctor say. I relaxed as I continued what I was doing.

"Sleep well?" I asked as I began plating food as I waited for the eggs to cook a bit before I gave them a stir. I was scrambling them. I wasn't sure if that's how he ate his eggs but that's the only way I knew how to make them.

"Yes, thanks." I hadn't turned to inspect him yet. I was focused on the task at hand; watching the eggs and plating the rest of the food. Tara would be out in less than a minute. She has the sense of smell of a dog.

"That's good. Why did you sleep over?" I hoped I didn't sound too rude when I asked, I was just curious.

"I was already here and I didn't feel like driving. I hope you didn't mind."

"I'm not the only one who lives here." I shrugged. I was indifferent about it, if Tara thought it was safe to have him around the who I was I to argue. Not that I thought he was any danger to us or me.

"But your opinion counts to." I heard him say. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard Tara coming and she was around practically yelling with glee. I clasp my mouth shut and waited for what would be a very cheerful greeting.

"Lizzy!" She latched on to me, sniffing my hair. I had to hold back a laugh as she continued talking. "Have I told you much I love you? Cause I really do. You cooked food! And my favorite. I love you so damn much." She made a sound that made it sound like she was crying.

I couldn't hold it back any longer and I started laughing so hard. I couldn't be sure if it was from her being jokingly affectionate or it was because I just really needed to laugh right now...but I did. I wouldn't be too surprised if Dr. Reid had been giving us odd looks. But as I caught a glimpse of him, he wasn't. He had actually grabbed one of the plates and was smiling as he sat at the dining table that wasn't that far away.

He hadn't touched his food yet, I think he was waiting.

"I love you too, Tarasarus." I giggled while using a old nickname I gave her from one day when she was making dinosaur noises. She never complained about it so I continued to call her that.

We both got our plates and then joined Reid over at the table and then began eating. No one really talked, we just ate the food in silence. It wasn't a bad thing. I'm sure all of us had things on our mind. I for one did.

I was just trying to forget about mine for awhile. But the day that the soldiers came knocking on our door came back to my mind once again.

_I was sixteen and had been in my mini studio in the house when I heard the doorbell and then two hard loud knocks coming from the door. I felt my heart jolt as I dropped my paint brush into the jar filled with dirty water than I used to clean my brushes after I was finished with a color._

_I slowly made my way towards the door which was just around the corner from where I was. My mother had left to go to some outing with her friends...they were all of higher class. She asked me if I would come with her but I hastily declined._

_I looked through the window of the door and saw the soldiers standing there. I almost took off running. I had already had an idea of what they would say. I didn't want to hear it._

_I sighed as I made sure I look presentable before opening the door and coming face to face with the two men who pretty much changed my life. "Elizabeth, is your mother home?" Sgt. Ethan Lewis said as he cleared his throat._

_I knew that this was going to be hard for him, he was my dad's father figure. He had had his eye on my dad for the Marines for as long as I could remember. My dad has told me the stories once. "No. She's out with friends." I said quietly as I turned my attention to the other soldier. I remembered meeting him before. He was very handsome but he looked in pain as he looked at me. I guess he didn't want to do this either._

_"Maybe we can wait until she gets back." Ethan said as he looked beyond me into the house. I shook my head, I didn't want to wait._

_"That won't be necessary. She won't be back until tomorrow morning. I'd really appreciate if you'd just tell me now. I can give her the news myself if you don't have a letter or whatever those things are called to give her." I swallowed the moisture that was building up in my throat. I felt like I was going to faint, like I couldn't breath._

_"Are you sure?" The other guy said quietly._

_I nodded but didn't say anything more._

_"Your father was killed at 0800 hours by the enemy. This telegram has all the information as well as things regarding his burial. I'm truly sorry, Elizabeth. We were all wishing he would come home safely." I knew that he wasn't supposed to say all that, but he was connected to our family. To my father._

_He shakily handed me an envelope. I choked out a 'thank you.' before turning jerkily and going back into the house. Not even bothering to lock the door as I dashed up to my room and just let everything out._

I wasn't going to go to the memorial service but I was going to see my father. I was going to plan it around the days that I was there for Analise's wedding if not sooner. From what I knew the memorial wasn't for two months. I could go visit him and grief alone before then.

I looked up once I finished clearing my plate and saw Reid standing at the kitchen's entrance. He had already finished his food and cleaned it, now I just had to. Tara had ended up getting seconds so she was still eating at the table.

"What were you thinking about?" I heard him ask.

I bit the inside of my cheek as I weighed the pros and cons of letting him know anything about my internal turmoil. "Nothing important." I gave him a small smile as he moved out the way so that I could go over to sink.

I wasn't sure if he was going to push it. I hoped he wouldn't, although in the back of mind thoughts were nagging at me telling me that I wish that he would. I continued on with picking up the dirty dishes from what I had used to cook with and added them to the sink. I decided to begin washing them before the kitchen got cluttered. It was one of my pet peeves to have a dirty kitchen. I just couldn't stand it.

"Okay. Well thanks for breakfast. I have to get going, actually I was supposed to be gone like an hour ago but I was asleep so..." I smiled at him again. He was a funny guy when he was trying not to be so awkward. He failed at it of course but it was pretty adorable. "I didn't want to decline a warm meal either, so I stayed. Would you mind if I came over in a couple days just to hang out I guess that's what it's called?"

It was hard for me not to giggle as he talked. He made everything sound so foreign. It was cute. I just nodded as I turned the sink off so that it wouldn't overflow.

"Okay, I'll call ahead. Take care, Elizabeth." I nodded again as I saw him roughly shove his hands into his pocket and then turn around to head out towards the living room. I didn't pay too much attention after that. Only when I heard the sound of the door swinging up and then clicking as he shut it did I know. Dr. Reid had finally left and my uneasiness was starting to wash over me once again.

**Hello. C:**

**How are all of you? I hope you are well. I think we're getting deeper into Elizabeth's past life...when it comes to all her issues. Her family is crazy and well I don't want to say anything but her dad played an important roll in her life. As a treat I'll give you a small sneak peek of the next chapter.**

_Sneak Peek of "__**K.I.A**__":_

_"Dr. Reid, what are you doing here?" I breathed out as I tried not to sob as I sat down in front of the grave._

_"You can call me Spencer you know? It sorta makes me feel old when you call me that." I heard him laugh shortly. He paused for a moment before continuing. I knew that he was close by but not close enough that I could physically feel her around me. He was keeping his distance for some reason. "Tara told me you were here. I thought I'd see if you were okay. We can talk later. My car is down there, closer to the pets' graves if you wish to talk."_

_"I do, thanks for coming Dr.-erm Spencer. I won't be long, I promise." I wasn't sure how to deal with something like this. I had been sure that he hadn't even known about my father, except from when my mom mentioned it before. It baffled me._

_I sighed as I opened my eyes and looked back at the grave._

_"Hello dad..." I started._

I've been sick so that's why there has been a lack in updates lately. Please let me know what you think in reviews? Thanks. There are links to pictures of Tara & Elizabeth on my profile if you wish to see what they look like.

3

~daisherz365


	8. Chapter 8

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter Eight: K.I.A**

I had been driving for the past twenty four hours. I knew I could have taken a plane of course to get all the way here but I wanted to drive. It made me feel good to just have a few things between me and being back home where some would say I belonged. I couldn't really say that it was true. Sure, I've had a few good memories here in Texas but I didn't love it enough to stay.

With the good comes the bad. Oh boy did I have a lot of bad. None of it was intentionally but it doesn't really change anything. I had the music from the radio on low now that I was nearing the one place that I wanted to be right now. I would go get a hotel once I finished my visit but for now I was okay with just driving around.

By the time I parked and got out of my car I was sweating. No matter how many years I had lived here, I was still not immune to the humidity and the heat that came with living in the south. It was terrible. I unbutton my cardigan and throw it back into the car leaving me only in a tank top and a pair of shorts.

At least I had dressed comfortably enough that I wouldn't have to strip in public. More importantly in the cemetry. I turned off my phone so that it wouldn't make any noise as I slipped it into my pocket and began walking up the hill to the spot where I knew the grave was placed all those years ago.

It had to be at least twenty minutes before I got there but to me had felt like days. If I compared the heat, it would rival how someone would feel if they went through the Sahara without a drop of water. Maybe I was exaggerating a little bit, but I couldn't help how I felt. I would need to get into some cool air soon, which meant that I wouldn't stay here too long if I could help it.

I had a lot to get off my chest however. That could take much more time than I would like as far as being out here. But I would endure it just to speak even if I wouldn't get any answer back.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and pulled my hair away from my neck as I began down the row of tombstones, making sure not to step on anyone's graves. I was very respectful when it came to these things.

I came to a stop in front of the grave. It was dusty and I sighed as I remembered that I didn't bring anything to clean it. I just had me and my phone which was off in my pocket. I wasn't going to go back and find something in my car. I would just come back tomorrow to do that.

I was about to begin talking when I heard the crunch of the ground as someone stepped a couple yards behind me. I sighed before opening my mouth.

"Dr. Reid, what are you doing here?" I breathed out as I tried not to sob as I sat down in front of the grave.

"You can call me Spencer you know? It sorta makes me feel old when you call me that." I heard him laugh shortly. He paused for a moment before continuing. I knew that he was close by but not close enough that I could physically feel him around me. He was keeping his distance for some reason. "Tara told me you were here. I thought I'd see if you were okay. We can talk later. My car is down there, closer to the pets' graves if you wish to talk."

"I do, thanks for coming Dr.-erm Spencer. I won't be long, I promise." I wasn't sure how to deal with something like this. I had been sure that he hadn't even known about my father, except from when my mom mentioned it before. It baffled me.

I sighed as I opened my eyes and looked back at the grave.

"Hello dad..." I started. "It's been awhile since I've come to see you. I'm sorry...I don't really have any excuse as to why I haven't been around. All I can say is that I'm doing okay considering all the craziness that has been going on with me lately. I should probably explain a little bit. I have had two near death experiences within the past three weeks. Both seemed to surround a group of FBI agents more importantly this Doctor who isn't really a doctor at all. He's a kid really, around my age but you would see him as a kid much like you saw me as one...you probably still see me as a kid even though I've grown up a bit since we've physically been around each other. He's a profiler for the FBI and he has a couple PH D's. I suppose that's what would make him a doctor. He's incredibly smart and he made mom look like a fool the other day, I wish you could have seen that." I laughed for a moment as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I know you would have probably wanted me to go to the memorial thing that their having for you and your buddies but..." I forced a pause as I sobbed. "I can't do it, Dad. I love you but I can't. It's not that I don't respect those guys and what they did for the country, you know how proud I was to be your daugher when you were around. I just don't like the looks they give me. They all know who I am and I guess that's why I left in the first place.

I wanted a free start. I wanted to just be Elizabeth, the artist who also liked to take care of people who were hurt. I think I've done a great job of that so far. It's just my thoughts that plague me, it's difficult to deal with. I have Tara, I know that's something you would say. But sometimes it's not the same. I wish I could come here more often and bare my soul out to you but I know I can't. I'm pretty sure my presence here now is more than anyone ask for but I needed to talk to you." I sighed as I shut my eyes. I was starting to feel a little woozy and there was someone else nearby.

I slowly stood to my feet knowing that it was time to go. I thought because of the time of day that I would get some peace but obviously I was wrong. I went to turn and nearly screamed once I saw the slightly familiar guy basically jump in front of me.

"Hi Elizabeth. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just passing by while visiting my brother." I couldn't figure out where I knew him before.

Near the none tombstone area stood Dr. Reid. He had been reading over a case when he saw the tall man start towards her. He knew he probably should have gone away to give her some privacy but he really wanted to make sure nothing happened to her. She wasn't under his protection but he did feel like he should watch out for her, at least while he was here.

He had drove here like she had. The guy and her were talking, she seemed a bit surprised when he first came into her view. Now she had relaxed. Spencer figured she must have known who he was. So he relaxed a little, but he didn't stop watching their encounter. They said a couple more words before she hugged him, stiffly and then they both went their separate ways.

Reid looked back at his case file to make it seem like he hadn't been paying attention to them at all but he had a feeling that the guy had seen him and probably told her. He wasn't exactly discreet unless it came to things that actually pertained to his job.

"I saw you." He heard her laugh closer to him. He pulled down the case file and gave her a small smile. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to her right now. He would fumble over his words if he tried to come up with some kind of excuse as to why he was watching her. He knew that much.

"You said you wanted to talk?" She asked after a moment of silence. Spencer nodded before closing the file and tossing it back in his car.

"Is there any place that we can talk that is cooler. I can deal with the heat but you looked pretty dizzy right now."

"I am." She said as she put her hand against the car. "Follow me in your car."

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to drive right now?" She nodded before moving away from the car slowly and making her way towards her own car not that far away from his.

I sighed as I turned the air condition on inside the car and began to back up slowly as Spencer edged back slowly. There was no way we could have drove straight and circled around to get out of here. There were tons of more gravestones and that in itself upset me.

I tried so hard to prevent people from dying at the hospital on a daily basis. It was a hard on my heart when I couldn't save lives. When people died on my watch. Being here in the cemetery didn't do much to help me. But I needed to visit him again.

I parked soon in front of one of the old diners that I used to go to daily after painting all day long in the house that I grew up in. I was surprised it was still standing. I grabbed my cardigan just in case I got cold inside the diner after awhile.

I noticed for the first time that Spencer was wearing his usual clothing. I would have had a heat stroke if I was dressed like that. I shook my head at him as he joined me in front of my car and then we headed inside. This conversation was going to be _fun_.

Once we were settled into a booth and had order our drinks. Somehow he still wanted to drink coffee in this heat and I had asked for some lemonade. _Gary's_ had the best lemonade that I had ever tasted. No one seemed to have topped this place yet. "I don't understand you, Dr. Reid." I paused when he gave me a frown. "Sorry...it's a habit now. It's gonna be hard to call you by your first name. Be patient with me." I sighed.

He just nodded as he thanked the waitress who brought our drinks. He began shredding packets of sugar and dumping the sweetness into his cup. I could see people through my periphral looking at him as if he had gained another head. It just amused me. "What don't you understand, right now about me?" He asked after stirring his coffee and taking a sip.

"How can you drink coffee and dress like that when it's so hot out?"

"It's all in your head." I gave him a weird look. "The heat is all in your head, by worrying about how much hot it is you're just making yourself more worked up which causes your temperature to 's all in your head." He repeated again.

"Okay." I smiled as I took a sip of the lemonade through the straw.

"Was he K.I.A or M.I.A?" It took me a moment to figure out what he was talking about. He was referring to what happened to my dad.

"K.I.A. Would you like to know how too, Dr.-Spencer?" I caught myself, he chuckled shortly.

"Only if you want to tell me." He muttered. I noticed he wasn't looking at me. He was looking around us at the other people in the diner. I suppose he was feeling a bit uncomfortable. I didn't get why though. He seemed perfectly fine just talking to me.

"Grenade. It was a triggered grenade. It hadn't activated itself so he went to see it and he stepped close enough and he died, instaneously."

"How did you find out?"

"Two soldiers came to the house and told me that he was killed but the how was written in a telegram which I read even though my mom wasn't home yet."

"How old were you?"

"I had just turned sixteen I think it was a week or so before." I said as I thought back to the time.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He sounded defeated. I was quick to let him know that it wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault but the bastard who had thrown the damn explosive. I didn't say that though. I just settled for waving off his apology. "What about your parents, Spencer?"

He seemed to be putoff by that question. He started to mess with things on the table. He was starting to remind me of myself. When he didn't really want to talk about things he messed with things, I had urges to do the same thing but I usually fought them before I did. "My father abandoned me when I was younger, and my mom lives in Las Vegas where I'm from." I had a feeling that wasn't the whole story but I wasn't going to push it. I didn't have the right to push it, we were still mere strangers in my head.

"Do you gamble then?" I couldn't place him in Las Vegas no matter how hard I tried. He just didn't fit in that crowd, he was just Spencer.

"No, but I'm great at playing games."

That was definitely intriguing. "What kind of games?"

"Pretty much everything. I can play poker and I'm also good at chess." I nodded. I could see him playing chess but poker? Not so much.

"Cool. I don't really play games. I'm not really good at them."

"That's okay. Everyone is good at something."

"Yeah." I said as I stared outside of the window. There were a group of teens running along the sidewalk towards the entrance. I glanced over at the clock that was on the walk nearest to the bathroom to look at the time. _**3:15PM **_

It was about time for them to come in for milkshakes and what not. That was something that I enjoyed as a kid. I wonder if they were the same.

"How long do you plan on staying here, Spencer?" I knew I would be here for at least two more days before I would head back. I wasn't even sure if he had brought anything with him.

"As long as you're here." I opened my mouth to speak but closed it after a moment. I wasn't sure what I should say to that. It was kinda sweet that he was going to the length of staying here with me.

"Thank you." I smiled as the waitress brought the check by. I was going to reach for it but Spencer had already laid down his credit card.

I just shook my head at him as the waitress was quick to take his card away and walk away. "I could have paid for it."

"I know. But I'm here so I can take care of it." I nodded before he began to sign the receipt which the waitress had brought back along with his card. I giggled as I saw the note that was under the second receipt. I wasn't aware if he saw it. But it was obvious that the waitress was trying to flirt with the young man across from me.

He just gave me a shrug before stuffing everything in his wallet and then getting to his feet. I joined him. Now it was time to find a hotel.

**A/N: Hello c:**

**I didn't want to make this an uber long chapter even though I'm sure a few of you would have liked that :P So I'm curious, what do you think will happen during the next two days while Spencer and Elizabeth are in Texas? I live there by the way. I had to pick a place that I'm familiar with. It's getting pretty fucking hot here, I swear. No, I don't have a horse...I hate the misconceptions of my state. Only certain places in Texas even have horses. But the fact that it's hot is universally throughout the state. Sorry I'm getting off track here.**

**Let me know what you think I will try to update again soon. Go check out Traded Mistakes if you haven't yet! It's my other Spencer story.**

**Reviews would me lovely. :3**

**~daisherz365**


	9. Chapter 9

Playing With Fire

Chapter Nine: Psychos are no fun!

I woke up the next morning to see that Spencer was still sleeping and since I was in the mood to go on a run even though it was bound to get hotter later on in the day. It was much cooler right now because the sun wasn't up just yet. I grabbed the little hotel notepad that was always in roomes like these and the pen that had the hotel's name on it; _The Marriott_ before scribbling down a quick note letting Spencer know that I would be back in about an hour after taking a quick run.

I tore the sticky off the pad and looked around trying to figure out where he would see it. The room wasn't exactly huge but it was large enough for us to have two separate beds not that I would mind if we had to share one. It was just the only one that was vacant and Spencer didn't really seem to mind all that much.

I had been tired too, and I think he had taken notice to that so he didn't try to convince me to find another hotel. He probably didn't want to go back out in the heat either, not that I could blame him. Even I, someone who used to spend my life here in the humidity didn't really like it now.

I put the sticky on his hand. I giggled behind my hand just imagining how he would wake up and react to seeing it on his hand, or whenever he found it. Maybe he wouldn't have to read it at all if he was still sleep when I was came back. He looked pretty tired himself yesterday. I couldn't blame him, really.

I made sure my shoes were tied before grabbing one of the room keys from off the table and slipping my iPod and cell phone in my shorts pockets before leaving. I wasn't really sure what we were going to do today, but getting a quick run in before the day officially started wouldn't hurt.

Dr. Reid woke about fifteen minutes after Elizabeth had left on her run and he seemed a bit disoriented as his eyes fluttered open and he began looking around the room. He blinked his eyes a couple times to get them adjusted to the light that was coming in from the windows whose curtains hadn't been pulled back the night before.

He stood up quickly when he realized that Elizabeth wasn't in the room. It took him a moment to realize that there was something stuck to his hand. He gave the tan colored piece of paper a weird look as he lifted his hand to his face and took it off so he could read it clearly.

_**Don't panic! I'm on a run. I'll be back soon. - Elizabeth.**_

Spencer let out a sigh of relief before slowly dragging himself over to the small kitchenette area and grabbing one of the small paper cups and beginning the make the coffee that was provided here in the room. He hoped it wouldn't be too bad. It couldn't be as bad as the coffee he had back at the BAU, he hoped so anyways.

Once his coffee was done and he had poured some in the cup he made his way over back to the side of the room where his bed was and began drinking the sugary goodness and turned on his phone which he threw on the phone at some time the previous night when Morgan wouldn't stop sending him emails asking him about why he hadn't told him that he was going after his girlfriend (Elizabeth) as if she had actually run away.

Reid knew that wasn't true. He just didn't feel like responding to his messages or anyone elses for that matter. By the time his phone was on and after he tossed it on the bed to finish beeping with all the miss calls and emails that he got, the door was opening as Elizabeth came through it with her music blaring through her headphones as she hummed to it. She hadn't noticed that the young genius was awake, watching her.

He had to keep himself from laughing as he watched her basically skip towards the kitchen. He was going to wait for her to notice that he was there and awake before saying anything. He turned towards his phone and finally picked it up again. He had quite a few messages, most of them were actually from Hotch and JJ (surprisingly!).

Spencer began to go through them to see what was going on. Did they have a case, or something? He hoped not. He was actually looking forward to spending the next couple days with Elizabeth even though he was having a hard time admitting that to himself. He had come here to make sure she was okay and that no other weirdo was going to try to kill her like the last two times that they had come in contact with each other.

As he finished looking through the emails from Hotch and JJ he realized that they were just worried. Morgan hadn't told them that he had left. Usually he would let them know, but apparently he got distracted or he didn't think it was necessary. Reid went ahead and sent them an email letting them know that he was fine and where he was. They were treating him like a child at the moment more than a friend by some of the things they said. But he tried not to worry that much.

"How long have you been awake?" He heard Elizabeth ask and he looked over to see her peeking from around the kitchenette's opening. She looked flushed at the moment.

"A little while. I was awake when you came in."

"Oh." She muttered as she moved out of sight again. Spencer shook his head as he heard his phone begin to ring he quickly picked it up once he saw JJ's name pop up. "Hey JJ."

"I was worried, Reid. You can't just leave like that and not tell anyone."

"I told Morgan."

"Like I said, give us a little warning next time."

"I hadn't exactly planned on it exactly." He sighed as he got up and went to the kitchenette to see what Elizabeth was doing and to put the cup away. She was humming as she waited for something in the microwave. Spencer hadn't really noticed if there was any food in the room last night or this morning when he went in there for coffee.

"Oh okay. So, how long are you staying?"

"Just today and tomorrow then I'll be back home unless something comes up." He muttered as he leaned against one of the counter and watched Elizabeth as she shifted from one side to the other as the microwave beeped. She quickly opened it up and took out what looked to be a set of two muffins. She turned around and gestured to him with the plate to see if he wanted one.

JJ was still talking to him about what Henry, Will and herself would be up to for the next couple days just in case Reid wanted to come back home early. He quietly listened on as he grabbed the muffin nearly dropping it when he realized it was hot.

Elizabeth shook her head at him as she picked it off the ground and tossed it in the trash. She muttered a sorry before beginning to eat the only muffin that was left. Reid shrugged as JJ told him she had to was being a little fussy.

He hung up the phone after promising to give her a call later. "We can just go somewhere to have breakfast. I'm not sure if there are many places open, yet. A couple fast food places but not many diners where we can sit down and enjoy a meal."

"It's fine. I can go pick something up while you shower."

Elizabeth gave him a strange look before nodded and telling him about the few fast food places that should be open at this hour and that were close in distance. Reid nodded before leaving her in the kitchenette while he went to change his clothes in the bathroom and then left to get some food.

Elizabeth had waited a moment before going back towards her bag which was much closer to her than the bathroom. She began to dig through it for something clean to wear. Shorts and a shirt would be used a lot for the next two days. She would most likely suffer from a heat stroke if she wore anything else.

By the time Reid was out of the bathroom I was ready to go in. I looked at him skeptically though when I saw that he was wearing another one of his button up shirts and jeans with his converse. "I really think you're gonna die."

Dr. Reid shook his head at me before going over to where he put his wallet the night before. "I'm comfortable in this. I feel weird in regular clothes."

"Yet you wear normal pajamas." I pointed out.

"I can't change that. Those are comfortable too." He muttered as he began to head towards the door.

"See you when you get back, Reid." I muttered as I entered the bathroom and shut the door. I could only think of one thing that would entertain us for the day and maybe tomorrow if I could get Spencer to go to it.

I just couldn't see him going to a fair or carnival. That was one of the big things around her right now. I went to one or two when I was younger. I just wasn't a big fan of crowds however unless I was working a pretty tough case in the hospital. Like an accident or something like that.

I'd just have to ask him when he came back.

I jumped into the shower so that I could rid myself of the stickness that came from being outside for that hour. The sun had shown itself during the last mile that I ran back to the hotel. I dried my hair as I got out and began to slip on my clothes. I could hear the door opening, signalling that Reid was back.

I slipped my shirt over my head once I finished drying my hair and then opened the door to get out. I tossed my clothes in one of the bags that they left for dirty clothes and walked out. Spencer was pulling food out of a bag when I walked over to the table. He had gotten a lot of things.

I had to keep myself from shoving some of the stuff back in the bag. I should have told him what I liked, I didn't think he would waste this much money just for breakfast. "You got too much." I muttered as I sat down in the chair that he moved away from.

"Sorry," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't know what you liked."

I was quiet. I knew that what he said was correct. "I should have told you, you probably wasted a lot on this."

"Not really." He muttered as he grabbed one of the tins that had some pancakes and sausage in it. Obviously spending money on someone didn't bother him that much. Why he didn't have a girlfriend was beyond me. I knew plenty of girls that would just get with someone just so they could spend money on them. I wasn't however.

I'd rather like the person more than them spending money on me.

I grabbed the other container that held more pancakes and bacon. There were a couple other things on the table but I didn't really want them right now. I began to bag the other things up and I saw him watching me. I was clearing the table off. "I don't have an organization issue, I just thought they were in the way." I muttered as he continued to stare after I had put the bag on the ground where either one of us could reach it if he wanted to get something out of it then I began to eat the food.

"Any ideas what we can do today?" He muttered a little while later.

"Sort of. Depends on what you like to do for fun."

"I'm not sure what that has to do with anything but I'm up for anything."

"Even going to a carnival/fair type thing?"

"Except that..."

"Spencer how can you not like going to a fair?"

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I just rather not do it when it's hot."

"Who was the one that said that it was all in your head?" I said quickly as I smiled at him. This was obviously about something else. "What is it?"

"That's one of the easiest places to lose someone. There are large crowds, you know."

If I didn't know any better I would think that he was genuinely concerned about me. But I wasn't sure if that was the real reason or not. "You mean to tell me that you don't want to go to a fun place like a fair because you're genuinely afraid of losing me or me losing you in a crowd of people who are just trying to have fun?"

"Not everyone is there for fun."

"Is this you thinking that some crazy person is going to come after me again?" I waited a moment but he still hadn't said anything to me.

"Really, Spencer? You think some other psycho is gonna grab me, again? The likeliness of that happening again is pretty damn slim." I drank the rest of my orange juice before speaking again. He was being quiet still. "We're going in a couple hours. I'll hold onto you if that makes you feel any better."

That made him grow red in the face. I giggled before I began to bag our trash. This was going to be fun for me if not for him. I needed a little fun after yesterday. I was tired of being sad for a day, even when I was back here where I can't say I exactly had friends. He was going to make it better, even if he didn't know it.

The fair was going to be fun. I would make sure that he would see that.

**A/N: Ello :) The next chapter will be fun for sure. Can't you just imagine how weird Reid is going to feel with Elizabeth holding on to him for more than just a couple minutes? That'll be interesting, but also amusing. I'll most likely have that up next weekend. I think I'll be updating every weekend if I keep being inspired. You guys keep me going.**

**Also.**

**Go read the poem on my profile, you're going to be getting very familiar with it since it'll be featured in this story later on. It's titled after the story and I wrote it! :D**

**Reviews would be cool!**

**:3**

**~daisherz365**


	10. Chapter 10

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter Ten: Worry **

Upon getting to the fair a couple hours later Spencer had no idea that what I told him was actually going to happen. After he insisted that he paid for our entry, I slid my arm through his and started pulling him through the crowd.

He made a noise that sounded like a scream and a shriek and asked me what I was doing. I just giggled and replied, "Sticking close."

He tried to make it seem like he wasn't too bothered by it but I could tell he was. There was a tinge of pink permanently on his cheek as we looked around at first. I wasn't sure what we should do.

I know I was already making him uncomfortable but I didn't want to make it even worse by making him participate in an activity that be absolutely hated.

He seemed to have some sort of idea when he pulled me along to one of the game stations were there weren't so many people. More people were in lines for rides.

"Are you any good at games, Reid?" I asked when there was just a couple ahead of us.

"My skill really has nothing to do with winning. It's merely games of chance."

I felt my eyebrows go up at that. "Would you like to do a challenge then? Me vs. You of course. Whoever wins has to buy food when we get hungry."

"You're not giving me much choice here, Elizabeth."

I smiled. At least he knew not to argue with me right now. I was holding onto him. Plus it was our turn now.

The game that we were going to play was one of those milk bottle games where you have to knock them down to get a prize.

"Elizabeth, I didn't know you were back in town." The man who was handling the station Said. I recognized him, he worked in the diner I used to work in while I was in high school.

"Hi Larry. I'm only here for the weekend. My friend here and I are gonna play against each other. Best two out of three."

"Good luck." Larry muttered to Spencer as he passed each of us a set of three balls.

Our little game went by quick.

"You're buying." Spencer muttered as he gestured for me to pick a prize even though he won, to my surprise. I rolled my eyes as I pointed to a smaller purple monkey. Tara would love that.

Larry handed it to me before biding us a goodbye. Spencer extended his arm to me and I slipped my arm through it much like I had done earlier.

I managed to string Spencer onto three rides before he decided that he wanted to eat. That reminded me that I was buying.

So we got hot dogs and something to drink and I took Spencer up to this little hill that was within the grounds of the fair which I used to come to all the time. it was the perfect spot to see everything.

"You really didn't have many friends did you?"

"Just Tara. She couldn't always hang out though so I was on my own a lot. It's not that big of a deal. Everyone just makes it out to one." I shrugged and finished off my soda.

We just sat and talked for a little while. Mainly Spencer shared a few stories about his other co-workers. Lots of them were intense but I liked it.

Once we were sure it was safe to go back and get on a couple more rides I pulled him towards the rollercoaster line. There was only one coaster but it was pretty huge. And the line had gone down some since we last came by it. Because of this we were able to get on after two groups.

I enjoyed it. I wasn't a huge fan of heights but it was thrilling for me. Spencer on the other hand looked ready to go. But there was one thing that I needed to do.

"It's not a big deal. You don't have to go with me. I'll be trapped in." I don't think he liked my choice words very much but he had to know I'd bug him about it until I could.

"Fine. I'm gonna be watching you the whole time."

"Fine by me." I smiled at him as I was let on the fariswheel.

There were couples mostly in the other seats but I didn't care. I liked to get on these mostly because the feeling I got when I got to the top.

I had meant what I said to her. I was watching. Lots of different scenarios had gone through my head since she had left my side and started traveling around the fariswheel. I knew plenty ways that things could go bad. Plenty of them dealt with mechanical failure but they were bad still.

I didn't want something bad to happen at all. I had made a private oath to myself that I wouldn't let her get hurt again while I was around if I could stop it.

While I was watching and thinking of this something happened.

Before I knew what was happening there was screaming and then I saw her face. She had froze up.

The familiarity of her face now was something I wasn't fond of. She was afraid and I couldn't even reach her to help. She was at the top.

So I ran through the crowd. I had gotten some distance so that I could get a clearer visual of her and the ride itself. Apparently that was a mistake.

I got to the engineer who was monitoring the ride and I called out to him. "You need to stop the ride. Didn't you hear the popping sound?" I asked.

"We're at a fair, sir. Noise is inevitable."

Creak.

I looked up to the top where Elizabeth still was and I saw her seat twist. She was going to fall.

I cursed as I pushed my way through to the crowd so that I could at least attempt to break her fall.

Then there was another scream.

I ran faster and then slid as I saw her body slip from under the stupid seat that was supposed to be secure.

I managed to lighten the crash a little bit as she fell into me and we were pushed back a couple metres.

A couple security guards came then and asked if we were okay. I turned Elizabeth around in my around to check if she had been harmed at all and I didn't see anything wrong but I wanted her checked out anyway.

I told them to get the EMTs over here. And they aburptly made the call.

"I'm fine." I heard her speak twice. The problem was she was shaking.

"You're in shock. The EMTs are coming." I muttered as I slowly helped her to her feet.

I heard her sigh. "Maybe you were right. Fairs are dangerous and people can get hurt." She didn't say anything for a moment. It made me worry more.

"It was a gun. It sounded like one."

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

"I think so. Maybe I am in shock. I'm tired, Spencer." She whispered finally.

I nodded as I walked with her and the paramedic who came over.

Once they checked her out a police officer came over to take both of our statements and then we were escorted to our car.

They said something about checking back in the morning. But I didn't much attention that. I was more concerned about my companion.

She hadn't said a word to me since she said she was tired.

I waited to say anything to her until we were back in the hotel room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm tired." She said again as she sat on a bed and began taking off her shoes.

"Get some rest." I told her quietly as I went over to my phone. I wasn't sure what more I could do so I decided to call someone who would be of more help.

As I waited for them to pick up I watched her climb under the sheets and turn away from me.

"Hey. Something happened. Yeah, could you come? I'm not really sure if she's okay. Okay. See you when you get here then. Bye."

I hung up the phone and put it down on the table and decided I'd just stay awake until help got here.

**A/N: Thank god for word app finally on my phone is all I have to say. More updates coming guys! Let me know what you think. :) -D.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter Eleven: Trust **

Spencer had been silently watching Elizabeth from the chair for awhile now. Hours had probably passed but he hadn't really dared to look at a clock, watch it even his phone. He heard it beep every once in awhile but he had other matters to worry about than someone trying to contact him.

He kept remembering her face from the previous day. He knew that it had to be early morning by now, from the dimness of the sun peeking from the windows. It wasn't particularly bright, just orange. Day was breaking.

A quiet knock on the door made me move quickly towards the entrance and look through the peephole.

Finally, help was here.

"How's she doing?" The usually excited voice of Tara asked quietly as he moved to let her and another familiar yet surprise guest.

"She's been sleeping since we came back to the room. She hasn't really stirred so I'm not sure." He answered quietly before turning to the other awake person in the room; Emily Prentiss.

"It's nice to see you but what are you doing here?" He asked as leaned against the wall for support. He was exhausted but he hadn't really wanted to sleep last night.

"I bumped into Tara as she was leaving and decided I should come to." Reid didn't really believe that but he nodded anyway. He didn't want to argue with anyone at the moment. It was still too early. "Maybe you should shower, Reid. I think we can handle whatever she needs right now."

Spencer chewed the side of his cheek as he turned to see the two girls on the bed speaking quietly. He nodded and grabbed a few things from his bag before entering the bathroom.

Emily took a seat and waited, she was worried about someone too. Her friend was being weird about things too. She wondered was going through his incredible mind right now.

Elizabeth sat up as she heard the sound of water coming from the bathroom. She gave Emily a small wave as she got to her feet and followed Tara out of the room and over to a car that she didn't recognize. After a few seconds she realized it was most likely a rental car or maybe it was Emily's.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" Tara asked after a moment. She had taken out a cigarette and was beginning to light it when Elizabeth spoke. "I thought you said you quit. It's bad for you, you know."

"I need one right now and I'm aware. Stop avoiding the question, tell me what happened. Mr. Genius wasn't exactly clear."

"I fell from the top of a Ferris wheel. There was a gunshot, I think."

"What? Were you hurt?"

"No, Spencer caught me. It just brought back a couple bad memories from when we were kids. Do you remember?"

Tara tossed her stick and crushed it with her shoe. "Of course I do. Do you think its them?"

Elizabeth shrugged as her mind began to drift back to those days when she still lived here and they were barely entering their teens.

She had to be about tweleve then, while Tara had just turned thirteen a couple weeks prior. Elizabeth had went to the park to get away from the house for the day when they had begun to chase her. She had been lucky back then, she could climb trees and she was a fast runner.

So, with that combination she had made it up to a high enough branch where the crowd of girls and boys combined couldn't go up unless they had the strength to. Or at least knew how too.

Fortunately for her, none of them were skilled enough. They'd be crazy to even try. They'd be signing their death certificate if they did.

"Why are you running away, we just want to play?" One of the girls asked. She had been a leader of sorts back then. Her name was Susie.

Elizabeth had kept her mouth shut. Nothing she said would make them just leave her alone.

"We'll just make you come down then." A boy yelled up to her as he grabbed a rock. Elizabeth gasped as she moved out of their field of vision. These people were up to no good.

A rock had hit her though, on the leg as she was trying to trail up to a higher branch.

She had dropped one hand to check if any damage had been done. It hurt, that much she knew. With her guard down like this more rocks were thrown. She focused again and began moving.

"Leave her alone!" A new voice had screeched as she almost slipped on the way up to the new branch. She looked down carefully to see a red head pushing through the crowd. She had seemed familiar but it was the first time she met her; Tara.

There were plenty murmurs and then punches were thrown. She had decked quite a few of the boys and pushed the girls aside. There had been too many though. And soon she had been overpowered.

Elizabeth had wanted to help her too back then, if for nothing then as a thank you for trying to rescue her. They had been strangers then. But a friendship had followed.

One of the girls who she hadn't seen has sneaked up behind Elizabeth and had even climbed the tree. It had been a surprise and the shock of it had been her downfall. The girl had shoved her off the branch and she fell many feet.

As anyone would do she had tried to catch herself as she fell those many feet from the tree but that too didn't help the pain that she felt in her neck and all down her side as she hit the ground.

The fighting had stopped by then and all of them had ran away then. From what she remembered they didn't want to be in trouble, however they were the ones that caused it.

Before Elizabeth could take pity on herself and cry Tara was there lifting her up and helping her walk away. Not to go home but to Tara's family were there was her mother who had nursed her wounds many times before. She would help her too, Tara promised.

The memory began to fade as she shot her red headed friend a smile small. "I never really thanked you for not leaving me there."

"There was no need. We've saved each other over the years. The debt has been repaid dozens of times over. I just don't want anything else to happen to you. Compared to what happened yesterday, those morons are small fries."

"I suppose you're right. I just don't know who could be doing this. Who would want me dead?"

Elizabeth didn't exactly need an answer because there wasn't exactly one person. There was an army of people that hated her, any one of them could have pulled the trigger.

"I'll protect you babe. No one is gonna harm you as long as I'm around." Tara said as she pulled Elizabeth over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Okay." She smiled a real smile for the first time in hours. Tara was someone she needed. She was the only person she knew that wouldn't let her down.

It had been a couple minutes but they moved apart once they heard a cough from behind. They both looked and saw Reid and Emily.

"There may be a problem." Reid said as he and Emily walked over to them.

Elizabeth gave him a look of curiosity. "Hm?" She hummed.

"We have to leave. Our boss, has called us in for a case." Emily said quickly. The girls could see her looking for a reaction.

"That's no big deal. We'll be fine." Tara waved it off.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked looking in Elizabeth's general direction. She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. "We're gonna head home in a few hours anyway." Elizabeth state quietly. She could stay here any longer. The memories of the past were gonna suffocate her.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you when I get back." Reid muttered and turned to Emily. She gave him a nod and they got into their own cars and left them.

"Genius is a peculiar boy. I think he likes you." She laughed as she playfully elbowed Elizabeth.

"Whatever you say, Tara." She rolled her eyes as they headed inside the room to get out of the heat.

Elizabeth knew though, Tara had to be right in someway. She was always was, and that was one of the reasons why she trusted her so much. She was happy that she had her by her side again. Things were probably about to get a whole lot worse, or at least that's what she thought.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you to all the people who've become interested in this story! It really means a lot. I love all the feedback I'm getting, some more would be greatly appreciated also. Until next time. -D.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter 12: Burn.**

_It was hot. And I liked it._

_It was an interesting feeling to see the swirls of the flames licking up the lumber of wood, piece by piece. It was even more spectacular when I had a vantage point to see the woman, the child, the family running around trying to find a way out of the hell. But I knew it wouldn't help._

_It never did._

_Tonight it was beautiful and the woman had been as well. It was why I had picked her. I enjoyed seeing the wonders of the world falling. If I could possibly get closer I would. Nothing is better than watching them scream. Watching them burn._

_She was squirming as the flames caught onto her leg and starting to attack her with the wicked flames. I smiled knowing that this was only the beginning but I couldn't stay around much longer. The sirens were in the distance. I never wanted to be caught._

_I never would._

_But this was wonderful and there was more to come._

_I_ felt like I was on fire even though Tara had already pushed me under the freezing rays of the shower head in my tub. I didn't even struggle this time. I just wanted it to stop. I needed it to.

This time she had come before I watched the woman burn. If she burned. I had trained my mind to not think so negative when it came to these nightmares. But it never really got better.

"Enough." I weeped and then the water was gone and I pushed my hair away from my face and breathed. I was cold now and I was okay with it. At least I was away from the fire. It was one pf my worst fears. I hated fire.

The dreams just made them worse. I was happy that they didn't happen often.

Before you grow curious it isn't me who I'm watching burn. It's always a different victim. Never me. I don't know why I dream these violent images. All I know is that it messes me up for awhile.

"I really think you should talk to him about it." I heard Tara say as she threw a towel at my head. I grabbed it and began drying myself off. I jumped out of the tub before answering her.

"Who?"

"Dr. Reid. He might know something about it?"

"He studies serial killers minds, I don't think he can help here. Last time I checked I wasn't a psycho."

"What about dream therapy?"

"I'm fine, Tara. It doesn't happen that much anyhow. I think I can handle it a little bit longer."I

"If you're sure. I just worry about you every time I have to wake you up and drench you like this. I don't think it's a good thing."

"I know it's bad. I just don't want to involve any unnecessary people."

I nodded as I walked towards my room to change. I looked at the clock briefly before deciding to go fix some tea. I needed something to calm me down. It always helped.

As I went to the kitchen Tara answered her phone which was ringing. I couldn't figure out who could possible be calling her at this late hour. She turned to me and smiled though. "Dr. Reid, hi. Sure you can come over today. Oh, sometimes she forgets to charge her phone. It's probably dead. Yeah, see you later."

"You're insane." I told her once she was off the phone and I had put my kettle on the stove.

"What? He hasn't been over in weeks. There's no harm in having him over for a little while."

"Whatever you say. I think you like him." I gave her a smile.

"Me and the Doc? No. I think he likes someone else. But he's cool. So I like having him around."

I rolled my eyes at her as I grabbed the kettle as it made a loud whistle. Today was going to be an interesting day.

I didn't like being around people after one of my nightmares. I was always on edge.

I really didn't think this was a good idea.

But what Tara wanted she would get it.

Dr. Reid was making another appearance. Not that I minded, much.

**A/N: this is the final pre-written chapter and I'm working on the next one now so I may update again in a few days if enough of you want it. That is a little incentive to let me know if you're liking this. Haha :) -D. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter 13: Coffee.**

It had been three hours since the gap of the four hours where it was just Tara and Elizabeth in their apartment. Now as you've probably guessed the bureau's resident genius had joined them. Tara and Reid were sitting on one of the couches talking while Elizabeth was posted against the shelf of books against the wall looking through one of the books she had pulled off of it.

She had spoken to him of course when he had first came but she was a little irritated now that she was being more reserved and quiet. He hadn't done anything wrong of course, Elizabeth was just very restless at the moment. It's to be expected since she didn't just crawl back into her bed after being doused with the shower's water.

Reid was explaining something about a case that his team completed last year involving a couple who abducted young children from a fair and how intense it was between all the parents waiting to find out if their children had survived living with those people.

A boy had even helped with the abduction! It was obvious that he didn't exactly have a choice but it was still a bit outrageous to know it was possible. More so to Tara who had seen her fair share of cases when dealing with children at the hospital. She also was an RN much like Elizabeth but she specialized in the care of children and young women. Elizabeth liked to think it was because Tara was such a maternal person that it came easier to her.

That's not to say Elizabeth didn't help out from time to time. She did. But the chief of surgery and the majority of the staff liked having her around for the more tougher cases. Elizabeth never asked why but she had some idea. Plus as Tara enjoyed pointing out, "You're a beautiful woman. They like to have someone to look at when dealing with the bloody gore of it all."

That notion just sounded silly to her however.

Elizabeth decided after a couple more moments of her companions chatter that she would need to go lay down. She couldn't take much more of this. Her mind wasn't being that nice to her today.

She kept wanting to tell Spencer about her dreams but she just ended up talking herself out of it. It was her problem after all. She had been dealing with it when it came. She didn't think any good when come of talking about it. From what she knew it could be a sign that she was completely insane but honestly she couldn't see that being it. She didn't have these dreams every night.

Just every once in awhile.

Elizabeth let out a sigh before shutting the book that she had been trying to focus on and put it back on the self only to turn back and see that she had an audience. It didn't completely surprise her. She had made a little noise during that and she hadn't been talking either. So, she got to her feet and spoke quickly on her way by them to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "I need to lay down for a little while."

Reid turned to Tara at the abrupt exit of her friend. "Should I be worried?" He asked quickly.

Tara quickly waved it off as she have him a smile. "You worry too much Dr. Reid. She's just a little tired. That's not uncommon."

"Right." Tara could tell just by his expression that he wasn't entirely convinced. She knew that her best friend wouldn't like it if she divulged into telling the young doctor about what was actually troubling the both of them. It would certainly help if someone else knew about it though.

"So, how'd the case end?" Tara went back to the topic they were talking about before. It was safer.

Reid shook his head, he knew exactly what she was doing but decided to go along just because he didn't want to push it.

The follow day Elizabeth woke up to the silence of her room but it was very comforting. She went about her morning routine of getting ready to leave for another morning shift when she ventured into the living room and spotted Reid sleeping there.

She shook her head smiling at him before going ahead and meeting Tara outside in her car. Tara had gotten up a bit earlier. She actually looked happy to be going into work this morning. It was an odd occurrence.

"Did something happen when I went to sleep last night?" Elizabeth couldn't help but ask as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Not really. Just talked some more, though he seems to be worried about a certain someone." She gave her a wink. She just rolled her eyes at her as she relaxed the rest of the way to the hospital.

Elizabeth left Tara to her own devices after signing in and taking her things to her locker. She was going to make her regular rounds and introduce herself to the newer patients on her service when she was swept away by one of the cardiology surgeons who decided he wanted her help with a patient.

Tara's observation came back to mind but she ignored as she followed him to the elevator. This was going to be a long shift, she noted.

Tara was waiting outside of one of Elizabeth's patients room when she came out with a chart in hand. "What's Dr. Reid doing here?" She asked gesturing with her eyes to said man who was waiting nearing the nurses station talking with one of the ladies who definitely looked interested. He didn't look too intrigued by the conversation but he was indulging her regardless. He had two cups with the logo of a local cafe's on them.

"Coffee break. I texted him earlier to see if he could make time for one."

"Is this a date, Miss I-Dont-Want-Anyone-Involved-With-Me?" Elizabeth just shook her head as she passed by her and walked over to the nurse station and grabbed one of the pens that was in the little cup. She could feel many eyes on her but she ignored them as she finished signing the forms on the chart and then she handed it over to the nurse who was over the charts with a smile.

"Hey Reid."

He gave her a small smile and nod before passing her a cup and gesturing for them to start walking. Elizabeth took a sip of the drink. Waited a moment to give in to the taste of the very strong coffee. She liked it, she needed it. "Thank you." She stated quietly as he opened the side door and she slipped through before he joined her on the trail.

She wasn't sure if he caught it but she was thanking him more for the coffee than anything.

After getting a bit away from the hospital more towards where patients were out on advised strolls she turned to him and said something she felt she needed to say. "I'm sorry about last night."

Reid just gave her a look that told her she needed to elaborate a bit more. He obviously was missing something. She sighed, drank a little bit more coffee before speaking again. "I didn't really try to talk to you at all then I just left you and Tara to yourselves. I'm dealing with something that could be bad I suppose but it's something I rather not discuss with anyone yet. Tara knows because she's Tara and she has to know everything. Plus she knows why the certain thing started. But if it gets really bad, I will talk to you about it. Does that sound fair?"

They had stopped and were sitting on a vacant bench that was overlooking a small field of flowers.

Reid looked to be thinking for a moment before nodded. "Okay but I need to know one thing." He paused waiting to see if she was paying attention. She had turned to him. He knew that was his cue to continue. "Are you in any kind of trouble?"

Elizabeth just shook her head as she smiled. "It's nothing like that, Reid. Stopping worry so much."

"You two are too alike sometimes. Tara said the same thing to me last night."

"It's a sign that you should listen to us then."

Reid shrugged as he felt his phone vibrate on his hip. He grabbed it and looked at the screen before sighing. "And now I'm the one leaving abruptly. I'm sorry, duty calls."

Elizabeth waved it off as she got up and downed the rest of her drink. "They're probably looking for me too. Don't worry about it. We should do this again though."

"Sure." He smiled as they began walking back. The atmosphere was a bit more calmer now that they had talked a bit.

After bidding both Tara and Elizabeth a farewell Reid headed out to his car. He pulled out his phone again to reread the text that came through from Hotch.

**Arson on Roosevelt Avenue. Come quickly. - Hotch.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter 14: We're Not Okay **

Elizabeth had promised to never go back but she had also made a promise to Tara that she would come with her to see her family. If she was honest with herself, they were her family too. From the time she had come into their home the first time with a gash in her leg after falling from the tree they had treated her as such. It would be stupid to not accept them as her second family.

Life had been going particularly great for the two nurses as of late. There hadn't been another disturbance causing each to get up in the mornings a part from work. No nightmares about fires that didn't make much sense. No sudden attacks on the hospital, no targets on either of their backs. It wad just good.

It had worried Elizabeth a lot but when she slept the night before they had to leave for the airport the drama started up again with another flames filled haze. The same routine as before broke the trance and then she decided to take a small walk. She couldn't stay in the apartment for another second. The outline of the burning building was similar in her dream. She didn't like that.

Elizabeth walked on until she came to a small twenty four hours diner that she came to on occasion. It was never this late when she came but she could use a nice cup of something warm. She remembered blindly grabbing her wallet and cell phone before leaving a worried looking Tara in the living room.

She sat at the bar as a woman who's name tag said she was Suzanne came over and asked her what she'd like. She glanced at the menu briefly before telling the waitress that she wanted a cup of coffee with four sugars and the special which was just a burger and the homemade fries that they were known for here at Barry's.

She sighed as her coffee was brought to her quickly and she stirred the cup carefully seeing as it was nearly filled to the top and then took a sip.

"I didn't know you came here?" Elizabeth turned at the sound of the genius's voice. Dr. Spencer Reid slid into the seat next to her with a cup of Joe of his own. She noticed the file in his lap but nodded at him as she finished swallowing the warm beverage.

"Sometimes I do. It's late, what are you doing here Spencer?"

The last time they had spent time together was a few weeks ago when he was in-between cases and asked if Tara and herself would like to come to dinner with Agent Morgan and himself. They had went and enjoyed themselves quite a bit.

"Late night at the office and wanted to stay up a bit later to look over a few more things." He gestured to the file in his hand. She thanked the waitress as she refilled her cup and placed a sugar dispenser in front of her plate of her food which she had brought also.

Elizabeth began eating her to fries slowly before turning to the man next to her. He was observing her again. He always did that, sometimes she would catch him and sometimes she would just ignore it. Tonight she decided to give him a bit of insight into what he probably was trying to figure out. She was sure she didn't look the greatest currently.

She had just dried off hurriedly, slipped on some clothes and slid her shoes on before leaving. "I have nightmares sometimes. Not a lot, I don't usually dream at all but sometimes they bother me so that's why I'm here." She shrugged going for her burger now.

"I have them too. However, when I sleep I usually get one."

"Do you purposely stay up then?" Elizabeth like Spencer was a very curious person when it came to certain things. His profession called for digging into criminals minds and she was fascinated by lots of things that weren't particularly normal. Like now, an unusual sleeping pattern.

"Possibly. I don't know. Sometimes I just do it because the next day is about to start about the time I get ready to sleep. It seems almost pointless to try to shut my body down for a measely one or two hours of sleep."

"It helps though. We all need our rest Spencer." He nodded as he drank more of his coffee.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee." He muttered as he looked over at her cup.

"Special circumstances. I actually want to wake up, tea won't really help there. I can sleep on the plane anyway. Tara and I are going back to Texas to visit her family."

"Hmm, what did you dream about?" It took him a couple moments to ask that question. He was mulling over it for awhile she noted as she pushed her plate away. She was done with eating.

"I like you but I'm not talking about that with you. You'd think I was crazy."

"I don't see that happening but alright. I hunt down crazy people, you're not crazy. Just let me know one thing," He paused as he made sure to have direct eye contact with her before asking the question. "Is it a reoccurring dream?"

"In a certain aspect, I guess so. It's complicated." Elizabeth muttered as she watched his eyes. He was focused on her, on what she was saying and her face. She did her best to fight down the heat from appearing on her face. He made her nervous.

He didn't say anything else just gave her a small smile before the waitress came back with change. Elizabeth blinked, when had she paid? Spencer chuckled as he slipped the change in his pocket and hopped down from the chair. "I can drive you home."

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiled as they headed out to his car which amused her a bit. It was very different from the black suv she usually saw him driving. She had seen it before when he met her in Texas but she never really paid much attention to it. It was very Spencer.

They were quiet on the drive down the street to the apartment complex. When they got there Spencer asked if she would be okay and she told him she would be. She told him that she would let him know when she was back in town before getting out the car.

A couple hours later Tara and Elizabeth were on a plane to Texas. Both slept the whole flight through and were more than eager to see Tara's parents who were supposed to be picking them up. However upon getting to their gate they were surprised to find no one and no one was answering phones either. So, being as cautious as they were they got their luggage down in the baggage claim then went ahead and took a cab to the house. It wasn't that far.

When they arrived there they were surprised to see all the cars there. Two Hondas and a Ford F-150 in the driveway in their usual spots. Tara was first to approach the door and went to knock when the door swung open. Then Tara screamed.

Elizabeth turned her friend away from the sight that she could see from the very front and shut the door as she grabbed her phone and began dialing numbers as her vision started to blur as she cried. She tried to calm herself down enough to speak to the only one who she could think to call at the moment. He was the only one could help. "I-I need your help. There is so much blood and Tara's a mess and I don't know what to do. I just really need your help, Spencer."

He had started saying something but she had faded out from whatever he was telling her. She could get the gist of it. She sat down at the curb where Tara had traveled to and wrapped her arms around her friend and listened to Spencer's voice no matter how distant it sounded to her. She wasn't in control right now. She couldn't think. She was afraid and worried about Tara who was shaking with sobs and holding onto her embrace tightly. There had never been a moment when Tara was like this and she wished she didn't have to be.

She shouldn't have to feel like this. She couldn't even find any words to say, either. She could only hold onto her as she too cried.

_**We're not okay**_, she thought as she closed her eyes and tried to breathe as the sound of Tara's cries echoed soundly in her ears.


	15. Chapter 15

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter 15: Support.**

Control. A simple word. I had been currently in control of everything. I had been the one to break out of my revere and make sure that things went okay once the cops and ambulance had arrived. They asked many questions and tried to ask Tara but I was quick to redirect their attention to me. Quite soon I found myself in the lobby of a hotel checking into a room for the next couple days. I wasn't sure how long we'd be here but we need a place to stay.

I guided Tara into the room and this point seemed like deja vu for me. I took her over to the bed, laid her down and took off her shoes before taking vacancy on the otherside of the bed. I spoke softly to her. I knew she could hear me but it wouldn't fully register to her what I was saying until later on.

I was at a real loss of what I should do but soon she had decided to shut down on me and fell asleep. I stopped combing through her hair then. It had lulled her a bit but now she didn't need it. I slowly back away, and moved from the bed over to our things.

I had taken her phone out of her pocket and turned it off. Mine was on vibrate so that I would know when Reid and his friends got here. I knew it would be awhile.

I moved our bags into the small closet that was near the door in the room and then went back over to the bed and took up my spot again. I closed my eyes but I didn't plan on sleeping. I had enough nightmares to last a lifetime. I just laid there wondering mostly. What would we do now?

What was I supposed to do? Tara is my best friend and she's always been the strong one. It's my turn and I'm not sure how to go about doing it. I wasn't a strong person. It was odd that I had lasted this long today. I would be shutting down too.

However, both my mind and body was aware that that wasn't a possibility this time around. None of this was under my control. I didn't need to blame myself for this. I was though. Anything bad that happened around here was usually my fault or so people said. Tara had never believed that. Neither should have I but after you hear something for so long you start to believe it. It's not healthy but I have a problem. I have many that I don't bother working out.

It must have been a few hours since I closed my eyes. My phone buzzed on my stomach. I slowly picked it up in the darkness of the room and clicked a button causing it to light up. A new text from Dr. Reid. I opened it and tossed my legs off the side of the bed as I read it.

_**I'm outside your room with Morgan. Didn't want to disturb anyone by knocking. - Reid**_

I sighed as I made my way to the door, made sure my key was in my pocket before unlocking it and slipping outside of it. "How's Tara?" Morgan spoke first.

"She's been sleeping for awhile. So...not good." I mumbled as I gestured for us all to take a walk. There was a warm breeze, it felt somewhat pleasant compared to the heat that was assaulting the city earlier when I was out.

We circled the area a bit, building a pace that felt normal despite the circumstances. "Did you find anything at the house?" I preferred not to deem it a crime scene. I had many fond memories in that house.

"Not much." Reid spoke up for the first time upon arriving at the hotel. "Whomever it was made sure not to leave nothing behind."

"So what does that mean?" I wasn't that well versed in cop talk. I know they were cops technically but it was almost the same. They were just higher up on the food chain.

"It might take us a little time to track them down. We will find them." Derek Morgan was good at asserting his assurance to people. It wasn't helping me however. I wasn't a very optimistic person.

"Okay." I said quietly as I nodded half heartedly. Reid was staring at me again but he didn't say anything. He just kept his pace at my side as we circled back towards the stairs of the hotel. I started up again with Reid on my tail once he had said something to the buffer one of the two.

I turned around as I stopped back in front of my room. Reid stepped back after noticing he was a bit too close to me. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked down at me before speaking. "I'm sorry."

I'm not entirely sure what it was. Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't really expressed my sorrow that much on that curb with Tara. Or was it the fact that Spencer Reid was familiar to me, but I started crying. It was slow at first but then the sobs filtered through and then I was the mess.

I didn't really expect him to do much. He was awkward in nature for the most part. He was a genius who happened to work for the FBI and now he was faced with a crying woman who he spent time with on occasion. He shouldn't have done anything but he did.

He took a few steps in front of me and wrapped one of his lanky arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him. His head rested on top of my head and he just held me as I cried. I didn't think I should have touched him and so I didn't much. I did embrace him a little as he said it again. One arm resting around his neck for support, I might have crumbled if he wasn't there. "I'm really sorry, Elizabeth."

**Note: I like knowing that that was probably the most awkward hug/embrace ever. Also that Reid's text was probably even more awkward. I do enjoy awkwardness if you couldn't already tell. I hope you enjoyed this. Be sure to let me know what you think! Thanks for continuing to read this loves, I'm glad you're still here.**

**- d.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter 16: Thank you.**

Tara had never been able to sleep when things weren't safe in her or Elizabeth's lives. It was troubling that she managed to do so for even a few hours after seeing the mess that had become not only her family but the place she had always saw at safe - her family home. It was now three hours after experiencing that first hand that she found herself awakening.

She could hear crying from outside the room door. It was an automatic response but it never failed her. She knew it was her best friend. Elizabeth. Lizzy never truly showed her emotions in front of anyone ever, except special cases. Like when her dad died and she had found out about that. Then she had been angry but this was different, she knew.

Tara rolled off the side of the bed and hurried toward the door, unlocking it quickly and letting the light filter in as she stepped out a bit. She smiled a little at the scene before her. The awkwardly adorable Doctor Reid was comforting her best friend. It was cute.

She spoke quietly but it was enough for her to know that her throat was dry. "I'll take her inside." She reached out and grabbed Elizabeth's hand and slowly pulled her away from Reid. She made sure her friend was inside before she turned back to the lanky guy who still stood by. He had straightened up a bit after being released of a weeping girl.

"Thank you, Spencer. I'll see you in a few hours with that handsome friend of yours. I'll be ready to talk. 7:30 and no sooner than that." She managed a smile at the blinking agent before stepping back inside the room and closing the door and enveloping the darkness that came.

Just as she said at 7:30 on the dot she left the hotel room with her best friend resting in the bed. She didn't need her to be her crutch. That was her job anyhow and she would be fine on her own for a few hours. Elizabeth needed sleep anyhow. She hadn't been getting much lately with those dreams coming back more frequently.

Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid stood outside the door. Tara nodded in morning. She was dressed in jean shorts and a green tank top. It wasn't sweltering just yet but it was still early. She had on a pair of blue flats and had pinned her hair back so it wouldn't be in her face.

"So. I think Reid should stay here and keep Lizzy company while I have a nice chat with Morgan. Does that sound good?"

"Wait..." Reid started but was the cut off by his friend who was grinning. "Just what I was thinking. She doesn't need to talk to both of us. I can record the interview if you like so you won't actually miss it. Someone needs to stay with Elizabeth."

"Fine." He sighed as Tara used her keycard to open the door and he let himself in. Tara gave him a reassuring look before taking Morgan's arm and walking out of sight.

They were a dangerous pair, he couldn't help thinking as he found himself sitting in the small chair that nestled by a small table in front of the window. He could see Elizabeth's sleeping form move up and down as she slept. It was a tad bit comforting knowing that she was able to sleep. He couldn't say the thought hadn't worried him the last time they had seen each other before she had left for Texas.

It also bothered him that he was worrying at all. They were practically strangers apart from their constant running into each other while he was working or on personal time. He didn't know too much about her or Tara. Just that she worked in a hospital, used to live here in Texas and her dad had died. Nothing too specific.

He couldn't lie and say he didn't find her appealing in several different lights. Friendship wise and more. He hadn't tried to do anything though. When would he actually have the time? When would she?

He shook his head at these thoughts as he heard the sound of a whimper coming from the bed. He focused back on the nurse sleeping in the bed. She had turned over so that she was lying flat on her back but she was shaking a bit. Reid moved without thinking.

It wasn't cold in the room. It was at a perfect temperature, a perfect balance of hot and cold. She was under sheets too. He watched a moment to see if anything would change. He noticed the perspiration on her brows and the strain that seemes to form around her mouth as she frowned in her sleep. The sounds of discomfort and pain didn't really help ease his conscience that she was indeed in the middle of a bad dream.

He knew he would like to be awoken normally when he was around his friends and he was in the midst of one but when he was at home he let it take it's course despite how unpleasant that was. He wasn't sure what he should do for Elizabeth here however.

_It had turned into an inferno of a place instead of that safe haven it had been when they were kids. She was standing in the center of the small living room when it started burning. It started at the drapes that covered the window then it moved along the edges of the room until it was basically surrounding her in a circle. _

_It was about to burn her and she couldn't help that this would be easier than having to see the truth or what she saw as the truth. She had gotten both comfortable and afraid of the feeling of the burn and the heat edging closer and closer until it would eventually start to envelope her. There would eventually be nothing left after that. No escape but she felt like maybe it was better than the feelings of the guilt. _

_It had been her fault. Every bad thing that seemed to destroy people she cared about lives was all because of her and she hated it._

_The flames were almost there, barely a centimeter away when she felt something cool against her skin. She felt hot. She was seconds away from burning of course she would be. The coolness made her feel strangely okay for a second despite what was happening._

_"Elizabeth." She heard a familiar yet calm voice say quietly. The coolness that had touched her tentatively had come back and now she felt it again. It was almost like there was this other person here trying to extinguish the problem she was having. _

_"Elizabeth..." He called again as she felt her hair move a bit and then he was standing there or maybe she had awakened she didn't know. Spencer was standing in front of her looking worriedly at her as he touched her face. He was the cool, she realized. _

_Then all at once she seemed to gasp in a bit of air and she opened her eyes._

Elizabeth eyes took a moment to focus as she looked around before realizing that that had been both one of her realistic dreams and Dr. Spencer Reid was actually in the same room as her. She didn't exactly react as she should have. She blinked, trying to see more than what was blurry without having her glasses on her.

She ignored the fact that he probably was looking at her with that look on his face and spoke quietly. "Can you pass me my glasses? They're on the nightstand behind you."

She watched his silhouette move quickly as he turned and reached out to grab the glasses that she had to put on at times when her eyes started to strain. She wore contacts at times too but there wasn't a need for them at the moment. She only wore the glasses when she wasn't working anyway.

Elizabeth welcomed the coolness of the metal of her specs as she took them out of his hand and slowly sat up and put them on.

"Are you okay?" She heard him asked as she threw the covers off of her. They were too warm. She moved over to move out of the bed only to turn back and look at the doctor who expression looked very pensive.

"Yes. I'm fine." She wasn't sure how she should approach this situation she found herself now. No one had ever exactly pulled her out of a nightmare before besides Tara. She wasn't here to help currently, she realized.

Elizabeth looked down for a moment before looking back at him and giving him a small smile. "Thank you."

They both knew what she was referring to so there was no reason to explain. There were a few things that the two of them could understand that only could be conveyed between the two of them.

**Hello there. **

**I am not dead nor have I've given up on this story. I've been overly exhausted lately and getting sick actually. I feel quite dreadful right now but I did manage to make this one. I hope you like. Let me know what you think, yeah?**

**- d**.


	17. Chapter 17

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter Seventeen: Hidden Dangers**

It never surprises Elizabeth when her mother ends up finding her with Dr. Reid in the small malt shop that is further in town a few days later. It does however intrigue her when she is not raving about anything that she doesn't care about. Instead she takes a seat next to the agent who looks a little alarmed before uttering a greeting. She looks at her daughter with more of the worries one would expect from a mother. Her first statement gives more of an indication that she does feel the same way she looks.

"Are you okay, Liz?" She says and after Elizabeth gives her a short reply with a nod that affirms that she is indeed perfectly fine she turns to the gentleman who is sitting albeit a bit awkwardly in her presence. "Are you and your friends working the case over Tara's family?"

"Yes. We are looking into it. Morgan and Garcia are going to be meeting us here shortly with Tara in tow." He added without thinking.

"Oh. That's good." Her mother says before she turns back to Elizabeth. Elizabeth is chewing on the basket of fries she has left over from her meal. Reid had already finished his – only have his coffee which is in need of a refill as his only thing left. "Listen Elizabeth there a few things we need to talk about since there have been more fires circulating around you."

Spencer interrupts before Elizabeth can begin to tell her mother than this not the place for this for the agent hasn't the slightest clue about the past times or about her visions of flames during the night a part from the one episode where he was there. She still hasn't thought she should speak about it with him. It is harder for her to figure out a way to explain it more than anything else.

"There have been previous offenses?"

"You make it sound like she committed these deadly fires before." Her mother glared at Reid. He went to apologize but Elizabeth intervened for him first. "Mom, it's just how he phrases things. He meant no harm. I haven't exactly told him or the other agents about the other instances where I was caught in a fire. I might as well tell him now that you've brought it up." Elizabeth pauses to take a sip of her glass of ice cold Coca-Cola before looking over at Reid who his waiting patiently for her to continue.

"Just in case you are curious I've never started a fire before in my life but there has been these times when I was inside a room where one would start. Two of the five times that it happened was along with Tara. One here in Texas when we were younger and the other in our apartment in Virginia. Each always involved some strange outside element that wasn't there before. Mom kept matches and candles out of my reach until I was a little older so there wasn't anything that could be used within my own room the first time. The other one was a little while after Tara and I had moved to Virginia. That fire started in my room with paper in a waste basket by the window which was open. As far as I can remember it hadn't been left open by me."

"So, you think there was someone else involved besides you or Tara?"

"Yes. Funny you didn't accuse Tara of any of that."

"She's trouble all on her own but she's no arsonist. The fact that her family was subjected to a crime like this though there was no fire it takes her off the list anyway. Did you have enemies as a child?"

"I think the better question would be who didn't like her more." Her mother said as she graciously accepted a cup of coffee from the waitress who had come back. She took Reid's cup as well to refill it.

Reid didn't say anything else and that gave Elizabeth the idea that he was either mulling over what to ask next or it never occurred to him that people didn't like her in this town. She had done her best to keep away from the majority of them. The people in this shop were regulars as well as people who didn't have a bad opinion about her either way, it was a safe place. That made her feel better about discussing all these bad things. No one would gossip about it unless they knew someone who didn't like her at all. That she realized could happen but wasn't something she was worried about at the moment.

These dangers were something she had been hoping to avoid when they needed to discuss fires. It seemed to keep coming back to her one way or another. A full circle, if you really thought about it.

Instead of delving into more matters about arson her mother turned the discussion to a lighter atmosphere instead discussion the upcoming nuptials of her niece and Elizabeth's cousin Analise. She sounded overly excited about it despite the fact that Elizabeth herself wasn't sure if she would be attending anymore. Weddings were a place where happiness was subjected to be a theme and although she was all for that she didn't think her presence would be thoroughly enjoyed. Her mother had another motive it seems. "Spencer, are you planning to be Lizzy's plus one?"

"Mom." Elizabeth sighed as she shook her head already knowing what her mother was doing.

"What, it is a valuable question! Did you change your mind about going? Analise won't be happy you know." Reid seemed to see the conflict starting already. He had been there when a phone call between the two cousins had happened and the confliction in Elizabeth had started. She didn't like her cousin but there had been something else that was pulling her in the direction to attend the ceremony regardless. He had been a bit curious as to what that was. There were a lot of variables that he was unaware of.

"I wouldn't mind going if my schedule permits it." Reid said carefully looking at Elizabeth who looked shocked at his decision to through himself into this pit.

"You don't have to do that."

"Elizabeth, he is offering to be your date. The best thing to do is accept that and go to the wedding. You'll upset little Namine if you do."

"Namine?" Reid said as he looked between the two women. Elizabeth seemed to frown before thanking him for his offer and then telling her mother to not worry she would go if she could. She might have to work.

Morgan, Tara, and Garcia all arrived shortly after that. They brought their own tension of sorts with Morgan and Garcia. Reid seemed to just smile at that because that had become a bit more within the past couple months between the two friends. He of all people knew how that could be. They were a difficult pair that really weren't officially a pair but should be, he admitted silently. He didn't delve into romance much for his mind focused on facts more than anything but it was obvious how well they got along and clicked. It was just a matter of time.

Tara latched onto her best friend and hugged her kissing her cheek affectionately before stealing one of her cold fries. Morgan sat next to the eldest woman at the table also on the same side as the only other male at the table and spoke to both of them as Garcia lightly shoved Tara over in order to create space for her voluptuous curves. It had nothing to do with the fact that Tara had been innocently flirting with Morgan – not at all she insisted.

In order to cut the awkward silence that filled the air, Tara asked about what they knew involving the case. That was why they were here. Neither Morgan nor Garcia would let up about what they had uncovered. It was confidential they had said. This had been her family that had been slaughtered, there was nothing that could change that but she needed to know who had done this and if they were close to finding out. "So, any news?" She asked quietly.

"There was a bit of a message on the wall in the living room spelt out in blood. Whether it was done after you know is still unclear however the blood analyst was able to decipher that it was a mix of two person's blood used to write with it."

"Not to sound squeamish but it would be easier if you just told us what was written on the wall. Not all of us work with sick people for a living or catch murderers." Elizabeth's mother said as she sipped a little of her coffee.

"Thank god, I'm not the only one." Garcia mumbled before she pulled up the image that was on her tablet from the crime scene photos. "It's the only clue we could have that would give us any idea what this was about or maybe it doesn't mean anything." She sat the tablet in the center of the table as they moved the plates out of the way. The image was gruesomely clear.

_**YOUR SECRETS WILL BEGIN TO BURN.**_

"What does that even mean?" Tara was the first one to speak as she looked over at Elizabeth first who was starting at it with an odd look in her eyes. It was as if she had seen this before. Had it been in a dream? Or was it something else? It could have been that she was just as startled at seeing something as bad as this as she was. Who was this person who had taken her family away and why were they talking about secrets? Her family kept little to themselves let alone to be able to hide it. Was the message for someone else then?

"I don't know." Elizabeth whispered as she looked over at her best friend. There for a first time they shared the same look; fear.

"Was this it?" Her mother asked a few moments later as the message settled into everyone's brains. There were some hidden dangers among them but which one was it for and what secrets was the killer referring to?

"Unfortunately, yes." Morgan started. "We'd like to keep a close eye on everyone right now as we try to go back to our normal lives. Apart from the message there hasn't been much else to go on apart from the murders. It's upsetting but it's possible the person or people who did this are waiting for something. The best thing to do is to be cautious about anyone you talk to for a while now. Reid and I will be around more often to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Agent Hotchner – our boss would like to bring you two along into the BAU for a few days to look at other likelihood in other cases. It's never a good sign when the person a killer is looking for has protection because the killer can find a way around it but be sure to know that we will do our best to keep everyone safe for as long as we can."

"Why not put them in a protective program instead?"

"There is a suspicion of something bigger coming but it is not as clear of a threat right now. When it becomes that way we will up the ante a bit and make sure that nothing happens."

"How about now when they go back to Virginia?" Her mother continued to question.

"There will be officers stationed at the hospital as well as outside of their apartment building when possible. If they are not around and there is a problem immediately call the police or one of us if you think it is thoroughly important."

Everyone seemed to be okay with this new protocol so everyone soon dispersed after that. Reid stayed behind once Elizabeth's mom left to get to work and decided to take the girls back to their hotel where they would sleep one last night before going back to Virginia. Tara had decided to just cremate them, she couldn't very well afford such a large funeral and she was tired of living this nightmare already. The thought of some psycho out for her and her best friend didn't help ease her conscious about any of this.

She only hoped her family were in a better place and were watching over them. They needed a guardian angel right now.

Before entering their hotel room Elizabeth stopped Reid from going in. She looked at her best friend who nodded and went ahead inside their room with her keycard. She turned back to the boy genius and spoke breathlessly. What she was about to discuss was one of the hardest things she'd ever have to talk about. "I need to tell you something, it's probably important but I need you to promise to keep it to yourself. It's personal." She sighed as she looked at him, hoping she was making the right decision here. This thing whatever it was becoming much bigger than she needed to get and she needed someone on the team to know everything. She needed to lay her one true issue and secret if you could call it that on the table.

Reid looked at Elizabeth carefully as he nodded slowly. "Okay, I promise I'll keep it between the two of us. Tell me what's wrong."

Elizabeth drew in a shaky breath as she spewed the truth out with no regard for how he would view her next.

**Hello again.**

**So the mystery gets a bit deeper as we find out there was indeed one clue in the murder scene. It doesn't look so likely to be much helpful now but it could as Reid now knows all about the dreams. What do you think he'll think? Do you think he will be able to keep this secret and how will it change their dynamic? Let me know what you'll think and I'll be sure to give you more answers soon in another chapter!**

**much love,**

**day**


	18. Chapter 18

**PLAYING WITH FIRE**

**18. The Long and Winding Road**

The next morning started off early with Reid's team wanting to get on the road as soon as possible and Tara along with Elizabeth just ready to leave Texas behind them once again. More bad memories to leave there until the next time they shuffled their way back into the southern border again. Tara had to practically shove Elizabeth off the bed in order for her to wake her up. She had been sleeping particularly hard the previous night after staying up for most of it, erratic with her own thoughts.

It was something of a problem that always kept her up with the owls as they say. She ended up getting to sleep on about three hours before she felt Tara trying to wake her up. This wasn't really an issue, per say. It was more of the idea that she felt like she was about to throw up. In fact she did a few minutes later as she slip into the bathroom in their hotel room. She immediately called out for Tara, waited for him to come in as she washed her face with cool water. She felt shaky on her feet.

She didn't look at Tara for a full two minutes which illicited her best friend into moving over to her and brushing her hair back away from her face and questioning how she was feeling. "Are you okay, Liz?" She whispered before pulling her hand back when she felt the mixture of wet and cold that only came from someone who was have a flare in temperature change. "You should call Jason before we leave. He needs to bring the stuff to the apartment using his key."

Tara didn't even ask what she was referring to, because she already knew. This had happened before. In fact it was even in her medical records as a important detail. She wasn't just suffering from a fever. If Tara had a chance to have a proper look into vitals and what-have-you she was sure that she would find a spike of a different kind. What Elizabeth really needed to do was be hooked up to an IV and take the medicine that was prescribed to her. The thing about that was, that Elizabeth had probably only brought enough of the pills for the weekend which meant that she had run out already.

Tara gave her a peck on the cheek. "Get dressed, I'll give him a call. Try to make yourself look presentable and somewhat peachy before we head out. You don't want anyone asking questions."

Before Tara could slip out back to where Reid and Morgan were sitting, waiting for them Elizabeth reached out for her. "I told Reid about everything. This could be much more than he needs to worry about."

"You think he's worried."

"I don't know what he is." She confessed, turned her head to look at her red-headed friend. "He's heard to read."

Tara gave her a smile before slipping off with a reassuring squeeze of her hand as the last moment they had in privacy. "I bet he says that about you too."

-x-

Elizabeth did say much after coming out of the bathroom fully dressed. She was quite a sight though. She looked weary and pale as she bent down to grab her bag and join Tara by the door. Both Morgan and Garcia looked at her closely as they slipped out. Reid having left for one of the cars already when he got a call about something on his phone. He could have taken the call in the room but he chose not t for this and that reason. It had been enough for an inquiry from both of his co-workers but the explained that it was a personal matter he was looking into then he took off.

He was standing by one of the cars with his phone in hand. He looked at Elizabeth for a second, smiling before seeing everyone else. It had been agreed upon already that Reid would ride with the girls to the airport while Garcia and Morgan took the other one. At the time of Elizabeth's initial call, the team were already on a small case in another part of the south which why it didn't take too long for them to get there. Garcia had agreed to go with the girls back to Virginia while Reid and Morgan went back to Tennessee for the case they had been working on before going to check out the situation with Tara and Elizabeth.

Everyone slipped into their respective vehicles, Tara and Elizabeth taking full custody of the backseat. Reid taking the driving seat after making sure all the luggage was in the trunk and secure. He waited for Morgan to move out before following behind him. It took a few minutes for them to make it onto the road that would direct them to the interstate that would more or less take them to the airport. It would take an hour and a half for them to get there, which wasn't unusual nor a bother for Tara who kept an eye or Elizabeth as she rested against the window, her eyes closed.

It was a bad sign that her condition had decided to flare up after her parents had been killed. There had never exactly been a specific time for when Elizabeth got sick in this way but it usually manifested at more controlled times when she was near a safe place like home or the hospital. It was better if they were in the hospital. She would have been taken to a room immediately and been taken care of. Jason was good about that, after being the one who took care of her the first time and diagnosed her initially a few years back.

When she had called him he had been sleeping, she could tell how irritated he had been when he picked up and though they didn't necessarily get along that well, they had a mutual concern for Elizabeth's health and seeing that she was alright. He even went so far as to to offer to meet them at the airport when they got back and use some emergency transport so that she would be immediately taken care of. Tara thought better of it considering no one in their little group currently outside of herself and Elizabeth knew what she was facing right now. In fact, it had only been between the three of them for a long time. Not even Elizabeth's mother was told about this.

It would give the woman another reason to fret and no one wanted that right now.

They managed to keep it under-wraps for nearly an hour of silent driving. Reid didn't turn on the radio but Tara had seen him glancing back using the mirror every so often looking at Elizabeth. She would switch from side to side in her restless sleep on the seat until finally she popped up and made a quick exclamation. "I need you to pull over." Then she opened the door before Reid could even process what she was doing. "Wait!" He yelled as he veered quickly to the side of the road causing a near collision in his haste.

Tara almost expected him to yell about the insanity of that before both of them rushed out after Elizabeth. She had fled out of the car hurriedly and hunched over and heaving. It sounded horrible. "Is she okay?" Reid asked her as he stood close enough that both would know he was still there.

"Do you happen to have some water in your car?" Tara asked him instead as she crouched by Elizabeth and tried to get her to sit down properly after having a few moments after her spew of mostly water and something that looked like a sickly green color. She didn't really want to know what it was but it was something she had seen before. "Here." Reid said as he stood on her other side and handed to her along with a handkerchief.

Despite her state, Elizabeth had to try not smile too much at the fact that Spencer Reid actually owned a handkerchief. He would though, wouldn't he? She thought, as she whispered a hoarse thanks as she sipped some of the water slowly and wiped her face. She didn't think he would want that thing back after she had wiped her vile vomit on it even if it was merely liquid at this point. "I'm feeling a bit warm, that's all."

Neither one of them could tell if he genuinely thought that was in fact all but they let him think what he wanted as they filed back into the car after Garcia and Morgan had turned back to find them. Garcia had looked stricken when she saw how deathly white Elizabeth looked. "You poor thing." She cooed at her before offering her a packet of saltine that she "never left home without", for snacking reasons she said. "You never know when you'll need something salty to munch on." She beamed before decided to leave Morgan on his own and join the girls and Reid in the car seeing as she was equipped for all bad things that could happen.

"You're scarily prepared." Elizabeth had told her when she brought out a large jug of Powerade.

"I really like this stuff. Got to keep hydrated in this weather. How'd you survive it as a child?" She asked, she was curious.

"Lemonade and AC." Tara quipped, giggling as she let Elizabeth lay on her lap for the remainder of the ride.

When they arrived at the airport, Garcia gave the boys - her boys, a nice long lecture about staying safe and not worrying because she got this. This being taking care of two equally strong women even if one of them was sick. Elizabeth had to admit that she loved Garcia's attitude. It was inspiring to say the least.

They had about fifteen more minutes before they would head their separate ways. Reid decided at that moment that he wanted to talk with Elizabeth about something besides the fact that she was sick and was still getting on a flight. She had tried her best to wave down his concern. She had done it before, apparently.

"Garcia is good at making people feel better when they're not entirely together." He told her as they stood away from the other three. Not too far seeing as Tara wanted to keep an eye on them - Liz more than Reid, she promise. "About what you told me, last night..." He started.

"Hm." She hummed looking up at him for the first time.

"I won't share it with anyone unless it becomes a problem. In my experience with others, it could become a problem fast. He could come after you if he finds out that you're seeing him killing these people."

"You don't even know if it's real."

"I'm looking into it." He told her gently.

She blinked at him. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Gives me something to do." He tried to deflect her statement by telling her something that wasn't too far from the truth. "You should probably sleep on this flight. You look tired."

"Three hours of sleep will do that to you." She smiled at him. "Besides, I'm the nurse and I am aware of how to take care of one's self."

Reid nodded. "I know. Take it easy then."

Elizabeth made no reply for soon she was being approached by Tara who wanted to be sure that they got to their gate before it was time for boarding. Early boarding and whatnot. They both bid a quick goodbye to both Morgan and Reid before walking as quickly as possible to their gate which wasn't entirely too far from where they had stood.

The flight went well and Tara wasn't too surprised to see Jason standing at their gate in the most relaxing pair of jeans she had ever seen him wear or not wear. He was usually dressed finely. He approached them quickly with smiles and hugs, the latter directed at his patient and favorite nurse; Elizabeth. This did not go unnoticed by Garcia. She even went so far as to inquire with Tara about it.

"He has a thing for her, doesn't he?"

"He denies it." She whispered as Elizabeth introduced Garcia to Jason and explained vaguely why he was there. "He agreed to take care of me even though I have two wonderful women who can do just as fine of a job."

"I'm technically your doctor, Miss -," He stopped short catching the gleam in Tara's eyes, and grin of delight on the beautiful blonde who stood next to her. "I promised to look after you, besides I have the good stuff."

"I bet he does." Garcia nudged Tara, conspiratorially.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at them. How quickly they could change from nearly bickering about Morgan to being best buds about Jason. It was ridiculous and so was the idea that she might have to tell Garcia a half truth in order for her to stay mum about the fact that Jason was about to give her some doctoring at home with some serious stuff.

It was as Garcia sat across from Elizabeth in their living room that she was filled in nearly in full by Jason who saw no harm in letting her know that Elizabeth was sometimes sick like this for days. "It's a rare form of Q Fever, except it's not like that at all. She has some of the symptoms but it's supposed to go away. Instead this ended up being much more severe and so I, as her doctor have went to lengths such as this in order to make sure she's taken care of in and out of the hospital ward."

"And you didn't want anyone to know?" She inquired as Elizabeth closed her eyes. The medicine started to effect her ability to stay awake not that it bothered her entirely.

"Not really. I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself for the time being. It doesn't hinder me much. It comes every so often out of the year then it's gone for some time. There isn't a proper title for it anyways so there's no way to explain in one term."

"But he could explain it?"

"In parts." Jason agreed as he lifted his hand from brushing back Elizabeth's hair from her face. She looked to be nearly gone from consciousness. "But, I won't. We're still looking into it. She'll need to rest for some hours now while the medicine works on her." He told Tara though he was fully aware that she already knew this.

Tara nodded before thanking him.

He left soon after, he would be back in the morning to check in but would intrude on their home. He could never bring himself to stay even when he had that look on his face as he watched her sleep. Tara never said anything about it but she knew that there was some truth to the idea that the way a man looked at a woman he truly cared for was something amazing. Jason had that look when he looked at her best friend but he would never act on it.

She had never thought to ask why and Elizabeth had never mentioned anything about it.

Garcia sat with them for awhile just looking at the two of them. Tara had stayed by Elizabeth's side for a little while before she went to make something to eat in the kitchen. It was such a sweet dynamic. It reminded her of something she had a long time ago before there was a select group of people who she shared her heart equally; the BAU.

It felt wrong to just sit there waiting for Elizabeth to just wake up and feel better miraculously enough so, she followed shortly after the red-headed passionate one who had caught the attention of her favorite badass agent. "About the message in your home...I know we don't know if it means anything really but do you have any idea what secrets they're referring to. Do you have secrets?"

Tara was quiet for a little bit. It made Garcia feel unsure if it had been okay to intrude in this way, but it was the only thing that she could think to say besides the Morgan topic. She didn't want to talk about that. Not even a little. It could get confusing and weird. "Everyone has their secrets but mine and minimalistic in nature. I don't think it was referring to me despite the fact that it was probably my family's blood that it was written with."

"You think it might have something to do with Elizabeth?"

"I didn't say that, but no I don't. We know each other's secrets and the one that she has has nothing to do with this at least I hope not. It would be incredibly painful if she got mixed in to this."

"That's the thing though isn't it? She is mixed into this too. The two of you are joined at the hip. You live together. You know each other better than anyone else, but there is someone trying to seed doubt in that and toying with both of you. You can't eliminate anything, Tara. You understand that, don't you?"

"She hasn't done anything wrong." Tara told Penelope as she turned the stove off. She moved to grab two plates and served helpings of the stir-fry she had made quickly enough.

"I know."

Tara just looked at her.

"I have to protect my friends and though I met her once before at one of her art sales in the park, I needed to be sure that she was clean. Just as I needed to know you were clean. Clean enough, she has a heart of gold and you enjoy having a lot of fun. I didn't really have to run a background on you to know that. I noticed it the moment I met you - after the initial bloody scene. I've seen the pictures. It's enough to scar anyone for life, yet you're standing there as if you hadn't just lost your family."

"It's because I haven't. Not completely. She's still there. On the couch. She's my family too just as I imagine Reid, Morgan and all the others are yours. You'll do anything to protect your family, even if that means forgetting your troubles for a little while."

Then they began to eat. There was nothing else to be said.

Penelope decided that she might have slightly misjudged Tara as well. She had been sidetracked by her flirtatious acts with Morgan. That was just banter, just like what they did but she didn't know her not really. This tragic moment in the young girl's life seemed to put her in the right field of her vision. She liked her a lot and she understood her.

She had lost her family too.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years...<strong>

**God I'm sorry that's a long time but I made this happen didn't I?**

**I hope it isn't too bad, but it's something I have been wanting to write for a few weeks now so here you go.**

**Hopefully I'll get to update again soon should the inspiration keep up with me. **

**Oh, and something that you might be more likely get an update on...quicker than this is my newest Reid story _Idle_. Check it out if you like. **

**Let me know what you think, please? It'd be nice to know if anyone is still interested in this.**

**Thanks.**

**much love,**

**day**


	19. Chapter 19

19. _Doom & Gloom_

I groaned, waking up after being asleep for so long. I don't remember getting home but I know that I feel better. It could have been at least a day since meeting Jason at the airport. It's always strange waking up and knowing that I probably was unconscious for longer than it was normal for someone who was just sleeping. It was a part of recuperating from whatever this thing was. Not Q Fever, we knew that. It still felt worse each time.

Jason was in the room with me when I opened my eyes. He was sleeping in a chair that was probably taken from the dining table. He looked uncomfortable and I softly called out to him. I could move easily enough but I still had the IV in my arm and I didn't want to rip it out. I preferred that someone else do that. He was technically my supervisor for this, and I felt genuine appreciation for all the things he did for me in order for me to get better. Like, sitting here with me for instance.

I never knew how he didn't grow increasing bored. He was used to looking over patients, I'm sure this was just like that except I wasn't in a hospital room. I was in my own room. At **4:43 AM**. He didn't stir the first time I called his name but he shook awake the second time I did only because I projected my voice a little bit more, startling him.

"You're awake." He mumbled, clearing his throat as he flicked on the lamp on my bedside table. He leaned over, his hands touching my throat fleeting as he checked my pulse looking for any irregularities. He pulled a flashlight from his pocket and flashed it in my eyes. I held still as he continued on his inspection. This was all totally normal for me, for us really.

Once he was done, he shot a smile at me before taking the tap off the needle that was piercing my vein on the arm that was closest to him. "You're back to normal. Granted, I'd probably know more if we were in a hospital but seeing as you won't let me do any of that as your reigning doctor and friend I'd say you look better."

"Thanks." I beamed at him while rubbed slightly at my arm where the needle once was. I wasn't supposed to that but it was highly uncomfortable and stiff from the hours of disuse and the fact that I had something stuck into it for so long.

He swatted my hand away and slid an alcohol wipe over it before placing one of the bandages he kept in his emergency kit that he always had in his car.

He was staring at me. I could feel it even though I had stopped looking at him a few minutes ago. I knew what Tara thought about him and his feelings towards me but he never acted on anything and I didn't say anything to egg him on either. I didn't mind him though. He was important to me – though I have yet to really vocal that to him.

I think it might have been this moment that always seemed to loom on times like this when I was revived and refreshed after having another horrid spell caused by my ailment but I reached out for his hand as I slowly sat up. In the dim lighting of my room, I saw the expression flit over his face. He always looked so much older after waking. I don't know if it was because I knew this was him not exactly in doctor mode but this was Jason when he wasn't thinking about any of that. This was real and I was acting in a manner that I never did.

He didn't pull his hand away, if that helped any at all.

I wasn't sure what I was thinking really but I let go of his hand almost as soon as I grasped onto it. I didn't exactly shrink back up, I talked to him. "I appreciate what you do for me, you know that right Jas?" It wasn't often that I slipped out of the formal tone that I used with him. It usually took a large amount of something drastic for me to really become more comfortable with anyone. I've known him for a while.

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't say it often enough."

He shook his head, stuffing the hand that I had grasped for a moment in the pocket of his jeans as he turned away from me and began putting his things back in his case and bags that were leaning against the wall. "It's fine. You're not an open person."

I couldn't be offended by that because it was true. I didn't talk about things with most people. There was only Tara that I could count on. I counted on Jason in a different way. He kept me together in another way and I don't think he got that entirely.

"Jason." I started, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and landing on the floor quickly. A little too quickly for someone who was still exhausted despite all the rested I had been doing since being home. I slipped over to him. The few feet seemed to grant me some stability and courage for what I did next.

My mouth was pressed against his jaw, and my feet where barely off the ground from the small leap I had to make to do that little bit. "I care about you in my own way." His face was near mine in one solid motion and I just stared at his eyes. They changed colors sometimes.

"I care about you too, Elizabeth." His voice was always so sure that it took me a little by surprise to see how low it had gotten and the strain that had tremored as he spoke.

His hands pressed into my shoulders lightly as he dropped to kiss my forehead. "It might not be in the same way but I'll take it."

He did understand me despite what little I shared with him. He got what I was finally trying to tell him. I didn't fully understand why he would go so far as to add such a tender gesture even after what I was doing. I was letting him down because I didn't want him to wait for me. He had done so much waiting for me. I wasn't okay with hurting people. I did enough hurting myself to last a life time. He didn't deserve to be any pain because of me.

As he let me go, he still carried that happy demeanor that he kept on most days. He shouldered his bags before walking towards the door. "That FBI guy was here a couple hours ago. He left a note. It's on the table by the couch." I nodded as I followed him out.

We were quiet up until the moment when we departed. He reached out to me once more and I slipped into his warm embrace. I almost wished I could be the person he saw me as. I didn't exactly know what he saw in me but I knew that this wasn't a goodbye. "I'll see you on Monday."

"But what…."

"You need your rest, Elizabeth. Doctor's orders." I shook my head at him as he winked and left me at the doorway. I saw him turn halfway to look at me once more. He did that sometimes. I wondered if it was somehow different this time.

I had finally addressed it. Jason's feelings for me, and I didn't know how to feel now. I still wanted to make it better somehow. I didn't know if that was even possible but I knew that he still would be my friend and look out for me as he had always had. That was something I can always count on.

I sighed, closing the door. I ran my hand through my hair before walking over to the table where Jason had mentioned that Reid had left a note for me. It was folded like a place card and had my name scribbled on it in his slightly messy print.

I took it into the kitchen as I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. Lifting it up after I took a few sips of the water.

It was a fairly long note. I'd probably say it was more of a small letter filled with a voice of concern and more questions. It was something that sounded very Spencer like. It was odd that I already knew what that sounded like but it was easy to get a fill for what he was all about. A genius, for one but he was also a worrier as I was seeing.

Rather than pondering too much about that I went back to my room where I knew my phone had to be on the charger. I hadn't really been looking for it when I first woke up but I think why not give a call to a few people to make the worry lessen. Thinking about the hour made me stop, it was too early to be calling anyone but texting would be okay.

I had two numbers of the three that I realized I wanted to talk to. Perhaps, one of them could pass the message to the other.

**Reid, Prentiss**

**I'm feeling much better. Thanks for the concern. Could one of you pass this along to Garcia, the last time I was awake I remember her fretting a little? Thanks. **

Anything else felt a little more than weird to be saying to either agents. Well, to Prentiss seeing as I didn't know her that well. Reid was familiar and he knew things that his friends didn't but I still wasn't sure what to do about that. I remembered him saying that he wouldn't do anything or say anything but it was still hard to grasp the idea that I had confided in someone who was able to do something about it should something worse happen.

There was Tara to worry about now, however.

Her family was gone and there was this dark aura lingering over that too. I hated to think about that but I couldn't help but feel this had something to do with it. She would tell me to not think that way. She always told me to not think like that but it was such a burden not knowing why I saw the things I did and not being able to control or really how to stop it at all. The fact of the matter was that there was nothing I could do to change it, unless I was there.

The sound of my phone ringing jolted me from the stupor that I had quickly slipped into. I looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see **S. Reid** pop up onto it.

I answered it slowly but quick enough that it didn't get sent to voicemail. "Hello."

"Hey."

"Why are you awake?" I started only to almost hit myself in the face. "Oh, right. You have trouble sleeping sometimes."

"Oh, no. I just left the office actually."

"It's almost four-thirty in the morning. Why are you just now leaving? I would think you'd have to be back in like three hours."

"No, not really. I have the next two days off. We usually get breaks in between cases. I was finishing my reports before I went home. Did you just wake up?"

I turned to look at the clock on the microwave. "Um, just over twenty minutes ago I think. I got your note." I trailed off. I could hear noise in the background. Not a lot was going on where he was. The sound of a car door closing and the engine starting up. He had just got into his car.

"Good. I didn't know if Jason had told you about it. He was still there about two days ago when I left it."

Two days…how long had I been out?

"Okay, dumb question but how long have I been out? I lose track of time when I get to resting after feeling so horrible."

He was quiet for a second and I didn't know if he was trying to wrap his head around what I was saying and dissect that or whether he was focused on driving. Perhaps both. He could multitask. I had seen him do that before briefly.

"We got back on Wednesday from the other case. Garcia was with you for at least a day, and so I think about two days, four hours and thirteen minutes."

I smiled, happy to know that his brain was still fully functioning at this hour.

"Not that long then."

"Two days isn't long?"

"Uh, no." I mumbled as I began to walk back out to the living room. This was the emptiest I had seen in it a long time. "I've slept for longer for other reasons. I haven't always had this problem. Either problem." I was giving him a go ahead if he wanted to talk about my other issue if he wanted to call it that.

He surprised me by not talking about the fact that I happened to be able to see things in my dreams that felt extremely real to me and that they were bad things that happened in reality when I was sleeping. Really horrible things. Instead he gave a quiet goodbye. It wasn't particularly hurried or sudden, this phone call was just as odd as the fact that it was five am and I was up and functioning and alive.

I think one of my biggest fears that doesn't involve the dreams (there were two specifically about that) was that I wouldn't wake up because of how incorrigible I felt when I was rolling through the waves of pain of the illness and not wanting to feel like that at all. I wanted to sleep but there was also a sadness surrounding that. It was scary to think that I wouldn't come out from that one day even if that was in evitable thing. For everyone.

I thought about Death a lot. As a nurse in a hospital I was surrounded by it but there were a few bright gems that made me feel lighter. The kids there made the personal burdens I felt sometimes okay. This was why I didn't take too many days off if I could. I thought too much.

I could go up to work on some more pieces but I didn't know if that would do any good. Instead subjecting myself to one of the books off the shelf that I hadn't read and curling up on the couch.

Hours had to have passed by the time Tara came sluggishly out of her room only to stop when she saw me and nearly jumping on top of me before giving me a hug. "I was so worried." She mumbled, and I could tell that she had been crying. I had seen her cry more than I've cried in my entire life and that made me feel worse. I didn't like when friends cried. Especially Tara. She was my best friend and I hated to see her this way. I knew that it was more than about me and that made me avert my attention to the fact that she was dressed to go to work.

"You're still going to work?"

"He tried to get me to stay here with you."

"Why didn't you listen? Jason isn't always so lenient."

"He's worried about you, too."

I nod, knowing that this was the truth. I opened my mouth to tell her what had happened a couple of hours ago but again I hold it back. "Are you sure you'll be okay at work?"

"I need to do something. I can't sit another day thinking about what happened when I don't even know why it happened. I have to forget it for a couple hours." She sighed as I looked at her and I saw how readily the tears were ready to spill again. I held onto her hand tightly as I reached out for her.

"If you need to come home, please do. I'll probably go nuts the next couple of days."

"I'll bring takeout home. You should see what Reid is doing."

"We talked for a minute a couple hours ago. If anything he should be asleep."

"You're both weird, he might be awake still." I shrug, not really knowing if I want to bother anyone today. I could a way to distract myself for a day. I needed a day even though I didn't want it.

We have coffee before she goes, and I kiss her on the cheek as we say goodbye.

I sit there for fifteen minutes before deciding to watch something on TV. I don't do this a lot unless Tara is watching something. I don't know if there is anything interesting on so early in the day.

I get into one of the movies Tara has recorded. A thriller about psychopaths, surprisingly I like it in the worst way. I try to find links between what could be happening and what might happen in the lives of these fictional people and it helps for a little while.

When it's over I move into the kitchen and try to find something to eat. There are a few sandwiches that look to be from the hospital. Still good by the due date. I take a turkey and Havarti one out and munch on it.

I'm halfway through with the first half when the phone rings. It's Analise.

"Please tell me you'll be here next month. Your godchild is insistent that I ask you. She's been asking me for weeks, hoping that you will be. I think she misses you."

I try not to tear up too much about the little girl who I know favors me to her own mother. "I'm going to try. Everything is complicated right now. I don't know what'll happen between then but I'll try to be there – for her."

I hear her sigh. I couldn't sugarcoat the fact that I was in a dreadful mood. Her calling me was adding to it but the image of the little girl who I adored over most in the world was making it up. "Could you put her on video for me? I want to talk to her."

I moved towards my room to grab my laptop. Signing into skype in the off chance that she said yes to my request. It had been a long time since I had used it, or that I had even spoken to Rose.

"Oh, alright. Give me a minute. You aren't dying are you? I don't really want to make an excuse for why you won't be there if it doesn't pan out."

I tried to bit down on the words that I wanted to tell her. She shared the same common twisted tongue that my mother had. It was a family trait that had skipped me apparently.

I could probably tell her that I was but that I didn't know if that was the truth, entirely. It'd probably make her happy.

"No, of course not."

She hung up after that without another word and I waited for a message to come across the monitor screen as I sat at the table in the dining room. I tried to pretend that I wasn't excited to see her but I was when I accepted the request for a video call and came face to face with my goddaughter.

She had grown. Her hair was brushed back and away from her face. The strawberry blonde wisps gave color to her tanned face. She had been out in the sun a lot recently. Not too hard for someone who lived in the south. She was only six but she was a smart girl.

I watched as her hands moved across the video screen and I smiled as I signed back to her, speaking what I was saying even though I knew she couldn't hear it. This was always something that made it harder for her parents who I'm sure were great. She wasn't like all the other little girls. She had to do more to get her message across to people.

We sat there on the call for a little while as she showed me a few things that her daddy had gotten her. She liked her dad as did I. He was a sweet man and a wonderful father. I'd say he's the one good thing in Rose's life if there was one.

He came into the frame after a little while, it was nearly lunch time there which meant that we had been talking for a few hours. I blew her a kiss and sign that I loved her before she giggled and the screen went back to black.

She was one of the good things about my life. There were only a few that I could name but that little girl had made me feel happy when I was feeling less than that and I would have to thank her for that in my own way.

I closed my laptop and tried to figure out what to do next when the doorbell rang. I opened it, and found Derek Morgan standing there.

No Dr. Reid, just Morgan.

I gave him an odd look but let him in anyways. "How are you doing, Elizabeth?" He asked me with a grin as we sat on the couch.

"Good, a bit bored actually."

"Can't go back to work yet?" He seemed to latch onto my unsettled feeling about being cooped up in my house with nothing much to do.

"It happens almost always after I have a spell. Jason worries, and it might distract him from his job. It's important." I nodded.

I didn't spite him of course, I just knew the facts of the matter.

"He loves you." He noted.

"Something like that." I grimaced.

"Does he know that you feel otherwise?" I'm glad that I was finally going to talk about this with someone. Even if I didn't know Derek that well.

"Yeah, we talked about this morning actually. He understands. Um, but anyways what are you doing here?"

"They found something at the site."

I waited. I knew this had to be important. I didn't know why he didn't find Tara at the hospital but maybe he didn't want to bother her there.

He stood up for a moment as he fished into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small zipped bag that had something glimmering in it. I recognized immediately and unconsciously touched at the place where it should have been.

I stood up as I held the bag in my hands only to walk right out of the room and to my own. I could hear him follow me. I decided to ignore that face as I grabbed the porcelain box that the locket was supposed to be in.

What I held in my hands in the evidence bag was smeared with blood.

"Where was it?" I choked.

"In the car parked outside of the family home. He must have ditched it…"

I said what I knew had already crossed his mind.

"Or he was there when we were."

I turned around and looked at the profiler who I knew enough about people like this to be able to help but I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do now.

I needed to get to Tara. I needed to know that she was safe.

He knew that too.

"We have three of our best on the hospital grounds. One on the floor where she's working today, one on the ground floor and another stationed outside for surveillance."

"That's not enough." I told him, blinking before asking him something that probably only gave him more questions than he would get answers to today. "Where's Reid?"

* * *

><p><strong>This might be a little fillerish but it's also pretty important for things to come. Big things. Anyways, I hope you liked it. It was a bit longer (I think?) Let me know what you think? Also if you're still caught up with Criminal Minds, let me know if you're excited for the new season starting on Oct 1! I'm kind of pretty excited. :D <strong>

**much love,**

**day**


End file.
